


Used to Be Snow White but We Drifted

by London9Calling, Seokmonsters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Pegging, Rimming, Smuggling, Strippers, Strong Language, Threesomes, arranged marriages leading to open relationships, assassinations, avoidance as a means of coping, broken relationships, campy sci-fi, hatred of cucumbers, insane robots, space jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmonsters/pseuds/Seokmonsters
Summary: “Before you shoot me, I think it’s best that you know why I’m here.” Luhan spoke calmly without breaking eye contact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that scenes written in italics are flashbacks. Thank you to the OP. This prompt took on a mind of its own, I hope you like it! Thanks to my betas who saved me, seriously. The title is a modified version of the famous Mae West quote because I couldn’t resist.

Minseok sat on the edge of the metal storage cube, idly playing with his necklace in between sips of his Tiveldian ale. It was bitter, the right amount of disgusting to wake him up after going a day without sleep. He smacked his lips at the bitter taste and surveyed the market in front of him. A dust storm had come through a few hours before, coating the colorful tents in a thick layer of sandy dirt. The air was hazy, a dirty fog lingered around the flat and wide area. All manner of people were hawking their wares, bartering, haggling, and being loud. Among the crowd were his friends, a case of illegally modified blasters in hand as they hunted for the most lucrative buyer in the dusty marketplace.

They had wanted Minseok to come along while they walked the market. They acted like leaving him alone wasn’t safe. It was a ludicrous thought, considering Tivelde wasn’t even that dangerous of a planet - not even close to the other places Minseok had traveled to over the years. Smuggling illegal goods tended to take people to seedy places, places Minseok had learned to survive in. This was nothing compared to some of the locales he had been, places where a blaster to the back was a common way to say hello.

A soft melody played from somewhere in the market. It was tonally a mess, but Minseok recognized it as the music genre that was favored in this part of the outer belt. He smirked and swung his feet to the tune, thinking about the songs he grew up with back on his home planet and how different they were. The music from his place of origin was formal, proper – the tune he heard was free of confines, a perfect representation of life in the rough and tumble edges of the quadrant.

The outer belt consisted of planets outside the snow line, free from the political maneuverings and oversight of the Empire of Snow, where Minseok was born and raised. The outer belt was the frontier, the wild anything-goes part of the quadrant that housed the seedier side of the galaxy.

“Yeah, but fifteen units is hardly worth it!” Jongdae’s loud pitched whine preceded his appearance.

“Well what did you expect?! We needed to sell them and who in the hell else would buy half broken blasters?” Baekhyun argued. As the pair came into sight Minseok sighed. They were at it again.

Baekhyun, flaming red hair, was slapping at Jongdae’s arm. Jongdae, clad in pilot’s goggles and a dark green jumpsuit, was pushing Baekhyun away as they walked. It was all halfhearted fighting as the two men walked. Baekhyun eventually kicked dust in Jongdae’s face as the other whined louder and kicked a dust cloud in return.

Minseok closed his eyes and counted to ten. How he had ended up smuggling partners with the two most immature humans on the outer belt was truly a twisted fate. When he opened his eyes the pair were standing in front of him, giving him a strange look.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side. His flame red bangs slipped over one eye, his small mouth forming a half pout.

“Did anyone try anything?” Jongdae glanced around, like he would fight anyone that dared to mess with Minseok. It was a funny sight, given how unintimidating Jongdae was.

“I can take care of myself.” Minseok took another swig of ale.

“Riiiight.” The pair gave each other knowing looks.

“What about that time on Odessa?”

“It was literally one time!” Minseok slammed his mug down in exasperation. “And I managed to get away!”

“Yeah, but only after Jongdae blasted through the thing’s arm,” Baekhyun reminded him.

“You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?” Minseok could feel a tension headache coming on.

“Hey, we just worry about you!” Baekhyun said.

Minseok was about to further his protests when everyone’s attention was drawn towards the din of the marketplace. There was a commotion, Minseok heard raised voices. The crowd began to break, people scurrying each and every way to avoid whatever was coming. Minseok leaned to the side, trying to glimpse past his friends and see what was going on. He couldn’t see anything, his vision obscured by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun suddenly spun around in an animated fashion and let a string of expletives fly. “Shit, shit, shit,” Baekhyun murmured, grabbing Jongdae with one arm and pulling Minseok along with the other. “Imperial troops. Good thing we unloaded the blasters when we did.”

“Let’s go,” Jongdae wasn’t willing to be caught by the emperor’s soldiers, not when he had at least half a dozen warrants out for him in the outer belt alone. Baekhyun had only one less and Minseok, well he had his own reasons to avoid the authorities.

The three men started back towards the port, walking quickly to avoid an unwanted run-in. They melded with a stream of other market goers who were resolved to escape the imperial arrival as much as they were. Minseok bumped elbows with a Tiveldian chorus girl, while a small group of Osirian mercenaries walked in front of him, heads down to avoid detection.

Minseok– like the others moving away from the market – knew they couldn’t run or they would draw too much notice. As they walked dirt kicked up, Minseok brought his hand to his mouth to avoid breathing it in. Jongdae began to cough while Baekhyun urged them to go faster.

“Is there anything on board the ship?” Minseok asked in low tones, suddenly having a thought. If imperial soldiers had taken the trouble to come to such an insignificant blip on the radar it would make sense that they would search everything, incoming and outgoing vessels alike.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun answered, hesitation in his voice.

Minseok and Jongdae shot him an annoyed look.

“Hey! Irene wasn’t going to buy the boosters - what was I supposed to do, throw them away?”

Minseok hurried his steps, pushing past the chorus girl and sidestepping the mercenaries. Being caught with illegal boosters would add onto the long list of charges the three of them would face if they were caught. The Empire didn’t look kindly on smugglers, especially those who made a decent amount of money at it like they did.

When they neared the dock Minseok spotted a small imperial ship. The dock was little more than a place where the shifting dirt and dust had been leveled, allowing all manner of spacecraft a place to park. It was chaotic on a good day, with the new visitors the space had become a blur of people rushing for their way off the planet and away from imperial eyes. The imperial ship was in the middle of the space, the familiar heraldry of the emperor emblazoned on the side of the black vessel. Minseok found it odd that the imperial ship was so small. If they took the trouble to come all the way to Tivelde it would only make sense that they came with a transport ship.

Minseok didn’t see imperial guards near their ship but that didn’t mean they should slow down. He quickened his pace, almost at a run as they approached their own vessel, a fast planet jumper docked at the far end of the dockyard.

“Shit, they’re right behind us,” Baekhyun hissed, looking over his shoulder. He began to run, darting forward past the small crowd that had headed for the dockyard, the dust kicking up as his boot clad feet pounded against the dirt.

Minseok didn’t waste any time following his lead, running towards the safety of their ship. He didn’t bother looking back, unwilling to waste the energy to see how many guards were on their heels. Jongdae sprinted next to him, breathing hard as they ran for their lives.

They were within fifteen feet of the ship when Minseok noticed that the loading ramp had been lowered. He stopped hard, holding his arm out to catch Jongdae. Something was wrong. _Someone was on their ship_. Baekhyun slid to a stop, wobbling on his feet he managed to regain his balance.

“Now what?!” Jongdae asked between ragged breaths.

Minseok’s eyes darted around the dockyard, unsure of what to do, of where to run. He didn’t have more than a few seconds to consider his options before they were surrounded. The soldiers who had been following them caught up, blasters drawn as they surrounded the trio.

Baekhyun and Jongdae put their hands up, backing into each other as the well-armed imperial fighters encircled them. Minseok’s hand twitched as he debated grabbing for the twin blasters holstered on his waist. It would be a death sentence, he knew it, but maybe it would create enough of a diversion for his friends to escape.

The guards that surrounded them were masked, armored in the sleek black facemasks of the Empire of Snow. Their blasters were state of the art, and Minseok was more than knowledgeable on how well trained they were.

“Don’t even think about it,” an authoritative voice from beyond the circle of soldiers spoke. Minseok could see the armored men stiffen, reacting to the command.

Minseok’s hands stilled as the group of soldiers parted, allowing another man to enter the circle.

A man sauntered towards them. Their eyes locked, and Minseok felt the air escape his lungs as the realized who it was. It took an insurmountable amount of will to keep upright as he stared into icy blue eyes.

“Minseok.” Such a familiar voice. A familiar face, or at least the part that wasn’t obscured by the black half face mask.

He was a Spirit of Winter now, his uniform said as much. An elite soldier, the best of the best in service to the imperial family. He wore a navy blue dress uniform. A long cape flowed behind him signifying he belonged to the most elite military unit in the Empire of Snow. His hair was different, longer, with his bangs swept up, and he was definitely older, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes indicating as much. Yet to Minseok he was the same man from years before. The one man he never wanted to see again in his life. _Luhan._

“Do you know this guy?” Baekhyun whispered, earning a few raised blasters in his face.

“Put your guns down,” Luhan ordered, holding his hand up in a gesture to stand down. The soldiers hesitated but complied, lowering their weapons.

He could do it now, grab his blaster and end him. Minseok realized he could make it stop, make Luhan go away with one swift action. It was tempting as he faced the source of so much pain in his life.

“Before you shoot me, I think it is best that you know why I’m here.” Luhan spoke calmly without breaking eye contact.

“I don’t care why you’re here.” Minseok managed to get the words out, his heart racing as he confronted the bad memory manifested before him.

“I think you do.” Luhan paused for a moment, when Minseok remained quiet he continued. “Eight days ago, your father was assassinated. I’m here to bring you back by order of the new Emperor, your highness.”

Minseok’s hands dropped to his sides. His father was killed? His father...dead.

“Your highness?” Jongdae slung his arm around Minseok’s shoulders, being brave in the face of half a dozen imperial soldiers. “I think you have the wrong guy.”

Luhan didn’t entertain Jongdae’s words. He remained silent, waiting for Minseok to do anything other than stand motionless.

“Minseok?” Baekhyun glanced from Minseok to Luhan and back again. “What is it?”

“H-how?” Minseok choked out, his voice cracked.

“He was attacked on his way to Eurus, your highness. A bomb was planted on board his ship.”

“Why does he keep calling you your highness?” Jongdae whispered, pulling Minseok into his side. Minseok let his body stagger with the force of Jongdae’s actions.

“He is a Prince of Snow,” Luhan answered for him.

“What?!” Baekhyun barked. “No way. Minseok, he’s lying right?”

Minseok shrugged off Jongdae’s arm. He took a step forward, causing Luhan to step back in surprise. “Let’s go.” Luhan stood aside to let him pass.

“Dude, are you kidding right now? Did you hire these guys as a joke or?” Jongdae called after him.

Minseok didn’t respond. He strode towards the imperial ship, his life crumbling with each step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok sat with his hands clasped, leaning forward he stared at the floor. Baekhyun was glued to his left side, Jongdae to his right. Luhan hadn’t argued when he had motioned for his friends to follow him on board the imperial craft, which in retrospect Minseok was beginning to regret. Most people would be intimidated being on board an imperial ship with a Spirit of Winter (not to mention if they were people with outstanding warrants). Baekhyun and Jongdae were not most people. While they stayed close they didn’t shy away from chattering nonstop, peppering Luhan with questions as Minseok fell into a heavy silence.

“So if Minseok is a prince does that mean he is rich?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss the financial situation of the imperial family.”

“So are you his servant?”

“No. I am an elite soldier in service to the Emperor of Snow.”

“So like, if he wanted to, he could give us titles right?”

“I doubt he wants to.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

Their only saving grace was that they weren’t asking him any questions. For the past ten years he had shown Jongdae and Baekhyun a playful, carefree front. Seeing him with tears in his eyes had shocked them enough to keep their distance, at least verbally. Their physical proximity, however, was starting to feel suffocating.

Minseok stood, shrugging off his friends. He needed some time alone.

“There are private quarters down the hall.” It annoyed him that Luhan could sense what he was feeling even now, even after years of separation.

Minseok nodded, wordlessly walking down the corridor to the double set of doors. He pushed the button on the wall, the metal doors sliding open to reveal a small bedroom. He stepped inside and closed the doors, the tears falling the moment he was alone.

It was a strange feeling, this manifested grief. His father had always been distant, a figurehead to him. His childhood wasn’t a warm one and the last time he had seen his father had been far from amicable. Yet he grieved for the loss of the man he had believed invincible. Minseok fell to the floor, covering his eyes with his hands as he wept softly.

His father probably would have scolded him for showing such weakness as tears, but Minseok couldn’t hold back. Images of the past, of being a small child and earning smiles from his father in return for childish musings, flashed before him. The happy times when Minseok wasn’t sequestered with tutors or being told he had a new military drill to learn.

There was a tinge of guilt to his sorrow. It hurt more that he had wondered why someone hadn’t tried to kill his father before. He had learned over the years just how many people hated his family; it was rare that he walked into a bar in the outer belt and didn’t hear someone bad mouthing the empire or his family. The Empire of Snow annexed planets, absorbed and destroyed cultures. They took what they wanted and got away with it. They made enemies and went on with their privileged lives. In so many ways it was surprising someone hadn’t tried to kill the emperor sooner.

His father was dead. Minseok wiped his tears on the back of his hands and sucked in a deep breath. The emperor was dead, which meant that a new emperor would be crowned. It would have been him, if he hadn’t stepped out of the line of succession ten years prior. Now it would be his younger brother, Junmyeon, who would take the throne.

Minseok pushed himself up from the floor. Junmyeon would be emperor and Junmyeon needed him to put on a strong face. Minseok had failed to the majority of what had been expected of him, the least he could do is stay calm in the face of such a loss. He had to, he was the one to put his younger brother in this position. If Junmyeon wanted him to come back, he would go back, at least for a quick visit.

The door to the chambers slid open. Minseok turned to glare, not wanting company.

Luhan strode in, shutting the door behind him. He stood near the door, his face no longer expressionless. Dare Minseok admit it, but he almost appeared as though he was giving him a pitying look.

“Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Minseok snapped. He walked over to the bed and sat down, not wanting to look at Luhan. He pulled his leather jacket tightly around him, like the garment could shut out the world around him.

“Things have changed since you’ve been gone,” Luhan said softly. When Minseok didn’t answer Luhan added, “Your brother had a new stadium built, which I think you would wholeheartedly approve of.”

“Is this the time to talk about stadiums?” Minseok gave Luhan a disapproving look.

The Spirit of Winter shrugged. “It is what it is, Minseok. I thought you might want something to lighten the mood.”

“You haven’t changed at all, have you?” Minseok spat, anger overcoming grief. “You still make jokes when you shouldn’t. You still act like an ass.”

“Perhaps.” Luhan wasn’t fazed by Minseok’s words, or if he was he didn’t show it.

“So you took up smuggling. How adventuresome of you.” Luhan walked to the bed and sat next to Minseok, not minding when the man scooted over to get away. He adjusted his cape, ignoring Minseok’s disdain for the situation. “Your friends are interesting.”

“Leave.” Minseok ordered. If he had to return to the empire, he would do so with as little interaction with Luhan as possible. Luhan was, and always would be in his mind, the catalyst for so much of what went wrong in his life.

“Very well.” Luhan stood. “Junmyeon’s coronation was the day before last. In case you were wondering.”

Minseok watched the spirit of winter leave, muttering a curse at the man as the door slid shut. _Luhan_. A name he had never wanted to hear again. A name that had once fascinated him, so long ago. A name that was only pain and anger now, a bad memory brought back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_Minseok smoothed his hands over his jacket in an attempt to brush out the barely discernable wrinkle he had spotted while walking into the academy. Finally giving up, he stood up as straight as he could and held his head high. His history tutor had regaled him with horror stories of the academy, enough to insure he studied up on proper posture for weeks before his start date. He imagined it would all be that much worse since he was joining mid-semester and was also a member of the imperial family._

_When a few minutes had passed and the Superintendent hadn’t arrived, Minseok relaxed a little. He glanced around the office, looking at the plaques and pictures with interest. He recognized some of the battles from his history lessons, others from his father’s lectures. Some were recent, occurring during the last three planetary annexations._

_When the office door opened, Minseok snapped back into perfect posture. His heart began to thud as he heard boots click on the floor behind him._

_“Name and rank!”_

_Minseok froze. What was his rank? He stuttered his answer. “M-Minseok, uh, new recruit, sir.”_

_He officially wanted to die. He could barely stop himself from crying when his response was met with laughter._

_A man walked around to stand behind the desk. Minseok forgot his mortification for a second when he caught sight of the superintendent, too distracted by how young the man looked. He was a little taller than Minseok, but his face gave him the appearance of someone younger. He had baby fat on his cheeks and wide eyes, which were distracting on their own. They were icy blue, the color of Minseok’s, a rare but prized color in the empire. He was attractive. Honestly he reminded Minseok of one of the dolls that his cousin used to collect, perfectly formed, wide eyed, and made to look delicate. Remembering who he was staring at, Minseok immediately focused his eyes on a point behind the superintendent’s head, not at his face._

_“Wrong answer.” The superintendent folded his arms against his chest. “I’m afraid it will be the whip for you.”_

_Minseok’s eyes went wide. The whip?! He had just arrived, it was his first day!_

_“You can hold this while I whip you.” The superintendent slipped a ring off of his finger. Minseok recognized it as an official class ring for the academy, a piece of jewelry only worn by 4th years though ordered upon entry to the academy as some glamorous motivation for finishing. Minseok noticed the center stone was an icy blue, an odd color. A fleeting observation quickly replaced by the fear of being whipped._

_Minseok took the jewelry, holding it in his hand awkwardly as he debated making a run for it._

_The door slid open yet again, this time the superintendent was the one to stand at attention. Minseok glanced behind him, curious who could command such a response from the head of the academy_

_An older gentleman stood in the threshold. He was dressed in a uniform far grander than the one Minseok wore, or, now that Minseok thought about, than the superintendent wore. Realization dawned on him, making him feel like a complete and total moron._

_“Cadet, what are you doing at my desk?” The man asked, his voice tinged with anger._

_“I was making sure the new cadet understands the academy rules, sir!” The younger man answered in an even tone._

_“If you do this again I will have you expelled, Luhan.”_

_“Yes, sir. Understood, sir.” The younger man made a dash for the door. When he passed Minseok he smiled, Minseok immediately looked away. The real superintendent sighed._

_“As long as you do the opposite of Luhan, you shall be just fine here, cadet.”_

_Don’t do what Luhan does, Minseok repeated a few times over his first week at the academy. Don’t be Luhan, he reminded himself as he stared at the class ring the troublemaker had given him._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok emerged from the bedchamber only after the ship docked at the capital city on Khione, intent on avoiding any more time with Luhan than was absolutely necessary. The moment he stepped outside of the private quarters Baekhyun and Jongdae were there, once again taking up his personal space.

“I don’t like that guy,” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes trained on where Luhan stood towards the rear of the ship.

“Please tell me you aren’t friends with him,” Jongdae whispered in the other ear.

“Same and no,” Minseok rattled off. He tried to take a step forward but was impeded by his two friends. “Guys, let go.”

“Oh, sorry.” Baekhyun pulled away, flashing a sheepish smile.

Jongdae detached himself from Minseok’s right side, nodding in apology. Minseok sighed, smoothing his hand over his dark green leather jacket.

“What happens now?” Jongdae asked.

“I need to see the emperor. You guys will have to wait here.” Minseok didn’t want to involve his friends in more than he had to. He had a feeling his first meeting with his brother might be messy, Baekhyun and Jongdae didn't need to be a part of it.

“Wait here?!” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Dockside. I’ll be back in no time.”

“You aren’t staying in the palace, your highness?” Luhan had overheard the conversation. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“No,” Minseok said firmly. He had vowed to live outside the palace walls ten years prior and he wasn’t going to take that back even if there had been a change in emperors. He would find lodgings somewhere else in the city for the time he stayed in the capital, assuming it was for more than one day.

“Victoria will be upset to hear of it, your highness.” Luhan knew how to deal a low blow. Minseok resisted stalking up to the soldier and socking him in the face. The bastard had to bring up the most painful subject between them.

“Who is Victoria?” Jongdae looked between Luhan and Minseok. The tension was palpable.

“His wife,” Luhan answered. “Whom he hasn’t seen for a very long time.”

“Wife?!” Baekhyun and Jongdae blurted out in unison.

“I’ll be back shortly.” Minseok stormed out of the imperial ship, purposely knocking against Luhan’s shoulder as he passed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_Minseok scanned the cafeteria. He had been at the military academy for two weeks and had never been so lonely in his fifteen years of life. Even at the palace, with its inherent formalities, rituals, and decorum he wasn’t this lonely. At least at the palace he had his little brother to talk to. Here everyone seemed to avoid him, no doubt because despite the supposed secret of his identity, it was far from a secret that he was a Prince of Snow._

_Minseok spotted an empty seat near the back of the room and trudged over, tray of unidentifiable mush in hand. For the top military academy in the empire, the food was atrocious. He began to eat, eyes on his table as he lost himself in thought. Or more accurately, in planning._

_His father had insisted he attend the academy, it would be unseemly for a future emperor to not uphold tradition and complete four full years of military training. But perhaps, Minseok thought, there was some way he could get around it. If only he could think of an excuse as to why his time would be much better spent in the palace he could potentially sway his father._

_“Knock someone up, get married secretly, kidnap someone, or burn the place down.”_

_Minseok looked up. He locked eyes with Luhan, who stood across from him, tray of mush in hand._

_“What?” Minseok blurted out._

_Luhan sat down, completely uninvited. “You were thinking of ways to get out of being here. Those are four methods certain to work.”_

_“How did you know I was thinking about that?” Minseok was flabbergasted._

_“Because no one wants to be here at first. We’ve all done the same thing you are doing right now.” Luhan shoveled a spoonful of mush into his mouth._

_Minseok supposed that made sense. Still it unnerved him Luhan knew his thoughts so easily._

_“It gets better though, trust me. And the mush grows on you,” Luhan said through chews._

_Minseok sighed, slightly revolted at the man’s bad table manners but also slightly interested at why the academy troublemaker was sitting by him. The class ring. He had kept it. “I have your ring if you want it back.”_

_“Nah, keep it. If I have it I’ll lose it and get kicked out,” Luhan answered._

_Minseok felt odd about it, but wasn’t confident enough to argue. After a minute of silence he felt brave again._

_“So when did it get better for you?” Minseok asked, curious._

_“When you got here,” Luhan answered without missing a beat._

_Minseok swallowed, his heart beat increasing in the most confusing of ways._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan followed him, the click of the Spirit of Winter’s military boots echoing with every step Minseok took. He would have turned and dismissed the man if he thought it would do any good. Minseok knew that a special soldier of the emperor couldn’t be sent away so easily – at least not in the confines of the palace.

After leaving Jongdae and Baekhyun to mill about the docks, Minseok cut his way through the outer pathways of the palace complex. It was surreal to traverse the familiar path again. He could remember where every turn led, where every small path ended, where every guardhouse sat. When he looked out towards the city and the lightly falling snow he could swear he had never left. Familiarity in the freezing cold. A place that used to be home. A place that he hadn’t wanted to return to.

The palace was a vast structure built of white stone mined from the planet of Irogal. Turreted towers rose towards the perpetually cloudy skies of Khione, a planet that many said never knew a day without snow. The capital city was surrounded by a translucent shield that kept the subzero temperatures of the planet from making the place uninhabitable but still let the beauty of the snow in. From where the palace sat on the high point of the city Minseok could catch the smallest of reflections hitting the shield. When he was young, he and his brother used to make up stories of what the little flashes against the shield were: fairies, monsters, or maybe invaders.

Life in the palace hadn’t been terrible all the time, he had fun here. The bad times were the lessons, the expectations, and the consistent feeling that his life was never his own. Walking towards the main gate brought back the days when Minseok saw the entrance as the gates of his prison, sealed shut by his birthright. Now he was entering it voluntarily after a decade of freedom. Funnier yet it was Luhan following him in. The reason he had given it all up and escaped in the first place lingered several paces behind.

The guards at the gate didn’t ask for identification; the eldest prince of the family was apparently still recognizable. Minseok took an uneasy step inside, then quickened his pace towards the first courtyard. His brother should be waiting in the throne room, probably busy with the nobles and dignitaries sent to pay their respects to the late emperor.

Minseok entered the inner courtyard, feeling a sense of relief when the sounds of Luhan’s boots on the uneven stone of the palace path died off. It seemed that the spirit of winter had limitations to how far he would go within the walls of the imperial residence.

The inner courtyard was defined by the towering frost trees that grew only on Khione, the black trunks and branches contrasting against the stark white stone of the palace. The trees had been there for hundreds of years, carefully tended by the palace gardeners that were trained in the delicate care of such a rare species of plant. Walking under the canopy of the trees brought back another wave of memories. This was the same path he walked the day he got married, and this was the same path he walked the day Luhan had told him he didn’t love him.

Minseok snorted with the irony of painful remembrances, earning a choice look from one of the guards who stood sentinel at the main doors. He ignored the look and took the steps to the main hall two at a time. The doors were opened for him by the emperor’s personal servants, revealing a familiar sight. The wide corridor to the throne room was unchanged, the greys and light blues of the walls and accents blending with the stark white of the floor. The same mammoth paintings, cold in their own way, stared at him as he took the familiar four hundred and twenty five steps from the double doors to the throne room.

When he arrived at the doors they slid open, revealing the cavernous chamber that was, by default of birth order, his destiny for most of his life. The room was made of white marble floors and walls, with a ceiling inlaid in white gold that poured onto the walls. The illusion was of a gentle and perpetual snowfall, the flakes of golden snow drifting down the walls in natural intervals. At the far end was the throne of the emperor of snow, a pure white seat that seemed to rise from the floor like a thick and stubborn icicle, formed naturally to allow the rulers of the empire to sit upon it and all of its glory.

To Minseok the throne would always belong to his father, he had never seen another claim it. Now, standing in the ingress of the throne room, he witnessed his younger brother sitting on the throne. He had to admit that Junmyeon fit it well, far better than he himself would have.

When Junmyeon spotted Minseok he stood, a flutter of excitement showing on his pale face. Minseok swallowed and walked forward, ignoring the nobles who milled about the long expanses of the hall, whispering at the sight of the forgotten prince.

“Minseok!” Junmyeon wasn’t content allowing his elder brother to approach him. He rushed from the throne, his arms open wide as he approached.

Minseok offered a shy and reluctant smile when his little brother pulled him into a hug.

“You came,” Junmyeon said, his words muffled by the tight embrace. When he pulled back he scanned Minseok up and down as though he needed to make sure the man was real.

“Your majesty.” Minseok stepped back and knelt, showing the deference he knew was necessary. Even if he had renounced the throne ten years before there would surely be the offhanded speculation that he was back to reclaim it, which wasn’t the case.

“Stand! Stand,” Junmyeon tugged Minseok to his feet, delivering a pat to his elder brother’s shoulder. “I‘m so relieved you returned.”

Minseok wasn’t sure what to say, his words caught in his throat.

Junmyeon’s expression turned sad. “It’s terrible, what happened to father.” The new emperor’s shoulders noticeably sagged as he walked back towards the throne, the confidence Minseok had witnessed gone. With a gesture to the servants that stood on either side of the throne the expansive room was quickly cleared of denizens, whispers echoing as the noblemen and women left the emperor alone with his older brother.

Once the room was cleared of prying eyes Minseok felt more relaxed. He faced the throne, a dozen feet separated the brothers. Junmyeon wouldn’t look at him, his back straightened against the throne as he glanced towards the floor to ceiling windows that revealed the wintry landscape of their homeland. He looked so grown up, Minseok thought, so mature compared to the Junmyeon he had said goodbye to a decade ago.

Minseok grappled for something to say, but nothing seemed right.

Junmyeon had always been to the point, blunt at times, and apparently that hadn’t changed. He looked at Minseok and with an even tone implored, “Minseok, I need your help.”

Five simple words. Minseok bristled, afraid for what was to come. Junmyeon had never asked him for help, never put a burden on Minseok that wasn’t already placed there by their station in life. The threat of such a request made Minseok‘s heart start to race, an instinctual reaction to the threat of something dire to come.

“I need you to capture the people who did this to father.” Junmyeon pursed his lips.

“What?” It was the last thing he expected his brother to ask.

“We know who planted the device that killed father and we roughly know where they are at this moment,” Junmyeon spoke carefully. “But I can’t send Imperial cruisers after them, not as it stands. I need someone I can trust someone with a small ship and the know-how of the outer belt to catch them before it is too late.”

“Before it is too late?” Minseok repeated the words as a question.

Junmyeon nodded, looking grim. “They stole blueprints for a device that, if it falls into the wrong hands, will have dire consequences for not only the empire but the entire quadrant. They’re hiding in the outer belt, or at least that is where they were headed. With our current treaties there is no way we could follow them there without tipping them off and possibly starting a war.”

Treaties, politics. It was the sort of thing he had been glad to be rid of once he left. It wasn’t the reason he gave up his inheritance, his birth right, but being away from it was a perk. He had no desire to be thrust back into the middle of something like this. It was jarring enough returning to Khione, he couldn’t imagine jumping into the service of the empire as well.

“I can’t,” Minseok answered immediately. When he had left a decade ago he had forsworn the Empire, the throne, and the thought of serving it. Luhan had a part in driving him off, but retrospect told him he was never cut out for the role of emperor to begin with. Junmyeon frowned and looked away.

“You can’t or you won’t?”

“You're the emperor now, hire a bounty hunter or mercenaries.” Minseok failed to see why he was the only person for the job.

“I can’t. Not for this. It’s too sensitive, I need someone I can trust implicitly.”

When Minseok didn’t protest, Junmyeon added, “Minseok, you can’t run away forever. You are a prince of snow and you are a person I trust. Please, help me, for father if not for the Empire.”

Silence in such a big space was deafening. The throne room was usually filled with whispers, with strong convictions spoken by royalty. The silence in this space was bizarre and unwelcome. It was too deep, this silence after such a refusal. Minseok needed to get away.

Minseok was grateful that his younger brother didn’t say another word, letting him go without a fight. He fled the throne room with confident strides, all the while crumbling on the inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok would recognize that laugh anywhere. It was a breath of fresh air during a stifling formal event, the dulcet noise muffled by a slender hand pressed over a smile. Loud and unwieldy it was the song that etiquette tutor after etiquette tutor stood against and lost. As Minseok approached the long deserted old keep of the palace he heard the lilting laughter that told him exactly where Baekhyun and Jongdae had gotten off to.

When he had wandered back to the dock his friends were gone. The guards offered a sputtering explanation that made little sense. Minseok ascertained that his friends had been approached by someone of importance and “The palace, old part, your highness” was his only concrete clue. Of course, he thought as he pushed open the wooden door of the keep, Victoria was to blame.

The door slammed shut behind him with a groan, a byproduct of the rusty, ancient hinges. This part of the palace had been left intentionally outdated, devoid of the conveniences of modern life.

“Minseok!” Baekhyun was up and on him in a second, his tankard of unidentified liquid sloshing as he hugged his friend. “Are you okay? Did the emperor yell at you?!”

“I’m fine,” Minseok looked past Baekhyun to the person he had left ten years before. “Victoria.” He greeted with a curt nod.

“You little brat, is that all you can say.” Victoria sauntered towards him, the familiar glimmer in her eyes as she landed a punch to his shoulder. Minseok mocked pain and fell back, rubbing his arm. “I heard you were back, and you weren’t even going to say hello?!”

“Dude, this chick is cool,” Baekhyun tried to whisper but he seemed to be drunk so it came out as a low shout. Victoria laughed.

“You kidnapped my friends,” Minseok looked past Victoria, returning a wave from a tipsy Jongdae. “Are they drunk? How are they drunk already?”

“Special import rum, a shot game, guys that don’t know how to take it slow. Only the best for my husband’s friends.” Victoria winked.

“Wait, this is your wife?!” Baekhyun swayed on his feet, his mouth opening wide as he gaped at Victoria.

“Yeah,” Minseok nodded, laughing. “This is my wife.”

“Oh please. I am his surrogate big sister who married him because the empire and its politics are bullshit.” Victoria took a swig out of the large metal tankard she held in one hand. Smacking her lips she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, then burped, bursting into laughter.

“No offense, but I think I’m in love with your wife.” Baekhyun gave Victoria an appreciative look as he staggered, catching his balance on a sheet draped piece of furniture.

“No offense taken, have her.” Minseok dodged the next punch from Victoria. He laughed as he jumped over the sofa, landing next to Jongdae and spilling his drink in the process.

“Hey!”

“Keep a better hold of it!” Minseok scooted over and leaned back against the stiff antique cushions.

“So brat, what have you been up to?” Victoria rounded the sofa, taking a seat on one of the sheet covered chairs.

“Things,” Minseok answered cryptically, trying to annoy her. They had grown up together and true to Victoria’s version of their marriage their relationship had always been that of a big sister and little brother, Minseok perpetually annoying Victoria, with the best of intentions of course.

“Ha-ha, funny.” Victoria rolled her eyes. “No, but seriously, did you talk to Junmyeon? Are you going to help?”

“No,” Minseok answered quietly, the mirth of his reunion with Victoria null and void the moment he responded.

He didn’t dare look at his wife, missing completely the way she frowned at him. The pair fell into a silence, both lost in thought.

Before long Baekhyun and Jongdae were passed out in the corner of the room, snoring as they nudged each other - fighting even in their sleep. Minseok caught a quick buzz, which was no wonder considering he had been awake for over a day straight. His eyelids began to droop as he took one last sip of liquor and put the cup down on the floor. It would feel nice to sleep. He ignored the fact he was still technically in the palace, which he swore he wouldn’t stay at, and let sleep overtake him. He needed it.

 

 

 

 

 

When Minseok awoke he was stiff, his back aching from having slumbered in an upright position on a creaky and not very comfortable piece of furniture. His mouth was dry from drinking. He darted his tongue out to lick his cracked lips, then groaned at how crappy he felt.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, squinting he could make out Victoria sitting across the room.

“Ten hours,” she answered nonchalantly.

Minseok bolted forward, suddenly very much awake. “Ten hours?!” He looked around the room in confusion, noting that the places once occupied by Baekhyun and Jongdae were now empty.

“Don’t worry, they’re getting a shower and a change of clothes,” Victoria assured him.

“Oh.” Minseok dragged his hand through his unruly mop of hair. As his fingers got stuck on snags and tangles he realized he could use a warm shower as well. He made a move to get up but Victoria stopped him.

“You can run after them, but only after we talk.”

“You weren’t here all night, were you?” Minseok asked, shaking off his grogginess with conversation.

“Nope, only long enough to confirm you still snore like a possessed giant worm from the planet Sode.”

“Hey, I don’t–”

“Yes, you do. Now sit back brat, we have some things to talk about.” Victoria scooted to the edge of her seat while she waited for Minseok to do the opposite. Once the prince was relaxed she began to speak. “I know you gave up associating with the empire years ago and I think you can admit I probably know why the best out of anyone. I don’t hate you for it, hell I can't even blame you. But I also want you to stop and think about what you are doing when you refuse to help.”

“Junmyeon needs you, Minseok. Don’t let the past keep you from doing something good.” Victoria had an edge to her voice that Minseok had never heard before. She had hardened over the last ten years. “Your father was like a father to me as well, Minseok. I would hunt the person down if I could, but I have never set foot off this planet. You’re one of the few people Junmyeon trusts, and you have the knowledge to do what he’s asking.”

Victoria glared at him and suddenly Minseok felt like a child, throwing a temper tantrum because he was told to eat his least favorite food, snow peas.

“You better help, Minseok.” Victoria stood, giving him a pointed look. “Or I will never talk to you again.”

Minseok stuttered out a response but it was too late; Victoria was gone in a huff.

“Damnit,” Minseok swore under his breath. Victoria was right, he should help. It was his father for crying out loud, and yet he was ready to let a painful past dictate his present. He owed it to Junmyeon and he knew it. That didn’t mean he was happy about it, however.

And there was the matter of Jongdae and Baekhyun, because Minseok wasn’t about to do this alone. He half wondered what they would say.

 

 

 

 

 

“How much does it pay?” Baekhyun asked with eager eyes.

“I don’t know,” Minseok admitted. He had found his friends as they clambered out of the imperial bathhouse, deep in conversation about the merits of imperial soap.

“Does that make us bounty hunters?” Jongdae asked, “I’ve always wanted to be a bounty hunter.”

“Maybe?” Minseok shrugged.

“Well, whatever you want to do, we’ll be there.” Baekhyun sounded far too cheery about the potentially dangerous assignment.

Minseok took comfort in the fact that if he did this at least his friends would be with him. How much help they would be, that was another matter entirely.

 

 

 

 

 

“Your majesty, it is the galactic congress's recommendation that-” Yifan, the tall and rather intimidating looking Frosthelm of the Empire of Snow was delivering a daily briefing to the emperor when he was very rudely interrupted.

The door to the emperor’s personal study was opened, which should never be done without prior invitation from the ruler. Junmyeon, who was seated at his oblong black desk, looked up in surprise. Yifan merely scowled, assuming the dark expression that had earned him the name of Winter Wolf back in the military academy.

“I’ll do it.” Minseok, one time heir to the Empire of Snow, strolled in unannounced. He ignored Yifan in favor of walking up to his brother, his jaw set in a tight line. “But after I catch them I’m done, no more.”

“As you wish.” Junmyeon looked relieved at Minseok’s agreement.

“It’s been years. It’s good to see you again,” Yifan interjected, softening Minseok’s grim demeanor.

“Same,” Minseok answered. Minseok had known Yifan since they were teenagers. He had met him when they attended the military academy together. Judging by the uniform that Yifan was wearing Minseok could see that he had done very well for himself in the last decade. He wore the dress uniform of the Frosthelm, the leader of the Spirits of Winter. At such a young age he was in charge of such an elite force, a testament to his talents as a master tactician. The Frosthelm was the emperor’s right hand man. Minseok felt comfort in knowing Yifan was beside Junmyeon, helping him as he adjusted to being emperor.

“I’m surprised you agreed without knowing more about who you are hunting,” Yifan remarked. “But I’m glad you did.”

“Who are they?” Minseok asked, dreading the answer. He wasn’t a soldier or a bounty hunter, even if he had gotten into his fair share of blaster fights and had military training over a decade ago. If he was going against someone who was well trained and not afraid to kill, this favor for his brother may be the last thing he did.

“Oh Sehun,” Yifan tossed out the name. “Former junior imperial minister.”

Minseok had never heard of him but an imperial minister, a bureaucrat, didn’t sound that menacing.

“And he isn’t alone. He worked in conjunction with Zhang Yixing, whom you know of. Yixing planted the device while Sehun stole the plans, and they escaped together shortly after the emperor’s ship disembarked.”

Yixing. He was another alumni of the military academy, a jovial and good natured soldier that Minseok had been fond of. What had happened to the fun loving young man that Minseok remembered? The news was shocking on a personal level.

“We think money motivated them. There are people who will buy technology for a steep price,” Junmyeon explained. “Father’s death was the distraction. They knew that once the emperor was assassinated the majority of Special Forces would be directed towards the crime, letting the security go lax.”

“I can’t believe Yixing would do something like this…” Minseok tried to digest the news.

“A lot has changed in ten years,” Yifan said.

Apparently, more than Minseok could have imagined. “And they were headed to the outer belt?”

“Yes, probably to lie low until they can meet whoever they are selling the plans to. You will be supplied their last known coordinates as well as their dossiers,” Yifan confirmed. “You can use your own ship, or your friend’s ship – whatever that thing is that we towed from Tivelde. As his majesty explained, we can’t risk sending an imperial ship to the outer belt for this mission.”

“You brought our ship here?” Minseok wondered if they had found the contraband. Belatedly he felt annoyed that Junmyeon was so certain he would say yes he had ordered their ship towed to Khione.

“Yes, it’s waiting at the space dock.” Yifan rounded the desk. He placed a hand on Minseok’s shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. “I know this is hard for you, but you are doing the right thing.”

“I wish I felt the same,” Minseok muttered.

“I’ll ready the information you need.” Yifan bowed to the emperor and bid Minseok farewell.

“Thank you so much for this,” Junmyeon said once they were alone. “I missed you, brother, and I feel guilty that the first time I see you I’m asking such a thing of you.”

“How much will you pay me?” Minseok brought up money because he didn’t expect Baekhyun and Jongdae to do this for free. Hell, he made a living smuggling, he needed the money. He couldn’t be certain how long this would take and while they were working covertly for the empire they wouldn’t be making units smuggling.

“If you bring them back alive I’ll give you three million units.” Junmyeon said it so casually, but to Minseok that was more than he could make in thirty years of smuggling. “If you bring them back dead, ten million units, and your friend’s warrants will be cancelled.”

“You want them dead?” Minseok quirked an eyebrow.

“It would be easier.” Junmyeon shrugged. “We wouldn’t have to involve the galactic congress that way. Their sentence will be death regardless, it would be more expedient to get it over with during the first confrontation.”

“Deal.” Minseok imagined how elated his friends would be when they heard about the money. For him, there was a hesitation at the order to kill the suspects, but not enough to turn down the mission. If this was what was required to bring his father’s killers to justice, so be it.

“Minseok, be careful,” Junmyeon implored, a sad tone to his voice.

“I’ll try.” It was the only thing he could do, but he couldn’t make any promises.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok took the steps carefully, the flickering torchlight casting long shadows on the steep corridor. Yifan had given him all of the information he needed in an encrypted tablet, Minseok tucking the device inside his jacket. He had one last thing to do before he left Khione and went in search of his father’s murderers.

The crypt was freezing, jagged icicles formed on the ceiling while the walls were punctuated with swaths of ice crystals. Minseok pulled his jacket tightly around him, taking cautious steps towards the newest sarcophagus.

His father was interred next to his mother, side by side sarcophagi decorated with the heraldry of the imperial family. Minseok traced his fingers over the cold stone vessel that was his father’s final resting place.

The last words his father had ever spoken to him echoed in his mind, words of failure, of hatred. They had parted as enemies, the emperor screaming of the disappointment Minseok had caused him. Yet still he mourned his father, for the times when they weren’t of differing minds, when there wasn’t hatred dividing them.

“I’ll do my best, father,” Minseok whispered. “But then I am never coming back.”

He stood by his father’s tomb for a few minutes before turning to leave, his heart heavy as he bid farewell to the crypt of his ancestors.

 

 

 

 

 

When Minseok arrived at the space dock he was met with chaos. The bay doors slid open to reveal Baekhyun shouting, Jongdae holding him back from launching himself at the source of his anger, and….

“Luhan.” Minseok gritted his teeth at the sight of the spirit of winter. The ship’s loading bay was open; a half dozen imperial soldiers were busy loading nondescript cargo into the vessel. Junmyeon hadn’t said anything about the current turn of events, which made Minseok seethe with anger.

“What’s going on here?” he asked as he marched up to Luhan, placing himself between Baekhyun and the spirit of winter.

“Who in the hell said you could touch my baby?!” Baekhyun screamed, belligerent that they were messing with the ship.

“I am readying the vessel for our departure,” Luhan answered matter-of-factly. ”Though I dare say we shouldn’t take someone this unstable anywhere.” He pointed a finger at Baekhyun, earning another string of curses from the man.

“ _Our_?” Minseok cocked his eyebrow, “You’re mistaken.”

“Orders of his majesty.” Luhan pulled a tablet from his uniform pocket. “Directive AA.99.a7c, here it is,” He held the tablet up for Minseok to see.

Minseok leaned forward, squinting to make out the text. It was an imperial edict, he recognized the structure and technical jargon. What he failed to understand was how the document, assigning Luhan to accompany a goods shipment, had anything to do with their mission.

“You didn’t think he could say the real purpose, did you?” Luhan interjected, looking smug as he returned the tablet to his pocket.

“You’re not coming with us.” Minseok turned to Baekhyun. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry I will take care of this.”

“There is nothing to take care of, your highness. Luhan is correct, his majesty has ordered him to accompany you.” Yifan appeared from the opposite docking bay, his hands behind his back as he strolled towards them. “I had assumed Junmyeon had told you, but it appears he did not.”

Minseok snorted in frustration. Of course Junmyeon hadn’t told him, if he had Minseok would never have agreed to help him. “Why does he need to go?”

“He is our best soldier and you’ll need him, especially when you come face to face with Yixing,” Yifan answered, adding, “Yixing is well trained and dangerous, Luhan has the skills to face him and survive.”

Minseok glared at Luhan, angered by the satisfied look on his face. He hated this man and now he was stuck with him. It was infuriating. He felt betrayed by his brother. He was guilted into doing something he wouldn’t have agreed to if he had known all the details.

“If it helps, you can shoot him if he pisses you off too much,” Yifan leaned in and whispered, flashing a rare smile.

“Can I shoot him now?” Baekhyun asked, still fired up.

“Not yet. Wait until you are off the planet, at least.” Yifan reached over and patted Baekhyun on the head, which didn’t help matters.

Minseok ended up plugging his ears to dull Baekhyun’s yelling, Jongdae’s pleading, and Luhan’s smug laughter. Maybe if he concentrated enough he could pretend he was on a Venusian beach…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_“It’s a plebe tradition. Just be happy you don’t have to do it alone.”_

_Minseok glanced over his shoulder at where Luhan was sprawled out on his bed. “I’m happy, see look at me smiling.” He feigned a wide smile, then turned back to his textbook._

_Minseok had been at the academy for half a year already, and in that time Luhan had become his shadow. It was a rare moment for Minseok to find himself sans Luhan, considering they had been assigned as roommates during semester change (Minseok had a feeling Luhan had something to do with the new assignment, but he couldn’t prove anything)._

_While Minseok would normally find such clingy behavior annoying, he tolerated it when it came to Luhan. He told himself it was because he was lonely otherwise (and ignored that his chosen excuse didn’t really hold up, now that he had made a handful of other friends besides Luhan)._

_“Yifan is going to be there, and Yixing.” Luhan seemed to think that would get Minseok excited._

_“They have to be there, they’re plebes too.”_

_“Why are you so against this?” Luhan asked with a sigh._

_“Because I don’t like public speaking,” Minseok answered, never looking up from his book._

_“Funny fear for a future emperor,” Luhan muttered._

_“What did you say?” Minseok narrowed his eyes at Luhan. It was the first time anyone at the academy had mentioned his identity. Even if he was pretty sure everyone knew who he was, it was jolting to hear it verbalized._

_“I said you have a nice ass,” Luhan smiled flirtatiously._

_Minseok returned to his book, done with the conversation. If only he could get the heat in his cheeks to go away as well._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

There was comfort being back on board The Cucumber, even if it was with unwanted company. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok had called the vessel home for the better part of eight years, ever since Baekhyun picked it up for an unpaid debt. Minseok had asked Baekhyun about the strange name half a dozen times. “A strange food that tastes like poison. Most badass thing in the galaxy, trust me. Looks great but then bam you’re throwing up.” It was familiar, comfortable, and pretty shabby by the standards of an imperial ship.

It was half a century out of date, built as a short haul cargo mover that was destined to drag mechanical parts around the planet Orion. After the planet went through an administration change (also known as being absorbed by the empire), the economy went into a nosedive, leaving The Cucumber to be bought by an interplanetary transport company. Fast forward a few decades and it had been outfitted with powerful (and technically illegal) boosters, playing host to a bevy of sordid characters as it ran the lines of the outer belt before falling into Baekhyun’s hands. With Jongdae’s mechanical know-how The Cucumber was soon one of the fastest ships running outside the empire, despite it’s less than sparkling interior.

“You live _here_?” Luhan asked as he took a seat in the passenger area, a concave space two booths. He eyed the ripped up upholstery, then ran a finger on the dull tabletop. When his finger came up clean he muttered, “At least it appears to be clean.”

“Yes I live _here_ , and I like it.” Minseok replied. He finished adjusting his belt, his twin blasters had been returned to him as they boarded the ship. He had given them up when he boarded the imperial vessel back on Tivelde.

“Minseok!” Jongdae shouted for him from the cockpit. “We need you up here.”

Minseok knew they didn’t need him, Baekhyun and Jongdae were more than capable of flying the ship without him. Usually Minseok spent voyages that didn’t require the use of the ship's weapons system managing the cargo, performing routine engineering tasks, or lounging around until they arrived at their destination. But the alternative was spending time with Luhan, which wasn’t ideal.

Minseok entered the cockpit, muttering thanks to his friends for getting him away from their unwelcome companion.

“Can we lock the door in case he tries to come up here?” Baekhyun half-asked, half-ordered as he fidgeted with the controls.

“Sounds like a plan.” Minseok clicked the lock on the door before taking a seat in the relief pilot’s chair.

“So their last known coordinates were near Neris.” Jongdae exhaled loudly. “This should be fun.”

“Hey! I know a few people there, we should be fine,” Baekhyun tried to alleviate his co-pilots worries.

“You say you know a few people everywhere we go but most of the time we end up running from someone who wants to kill you,” Minseok countered.

“Details, details.” Baekhyun finished punching the coordinates into the ship’s navigation system. “Now how much did you say they are paying us? I need to know before I decide to fly out to Soria and dump Mr. Smug-cape-wearing-douche in a lava pit.”

“Three million units.” Minseok had told his friends about the potential payment back at the dock, it was the only way to end the pandemonium. The promise of a fortune had worked, greed for riches overshadowing the horrible reality of having to travel with the spirit of winter. “Ten if we bring them back dead.”

“Dead?” Jongdae sounded shocked.

“Yeah, guess it is preferable.” Minseok shrugged.

“Okay, three million units, three million units, Baekhyun you can do this, Baekhyun you can do this,” he repeated to himself, taking a deep breath in between repetitions then adding, “Sorry, I’m a lover not a fighter, I can’t kill them.”

Jongdae and Minseok looked at each other and rolled their eyes in tandem. It was never boring travelling with Baekhyun, that was for certain.

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t a long journey to Neris. The warp jump went smoothly without engineering hiccups. There was no longer a need to fear imperial vessels spotting them, which made life a lot easier when travelling. Minseok had half expected Luhan to demand entrance to the cockpit, but he had remained quiet throughout the journey. When Baekhyun maneuvered the ship to the space dock in Neris’s largest settlement, Minseok had a gnawing feeling it had all been _too easy_.

And then he let the fact they had docked at Neris sink in. An easy journey was warranted for what they would inevitably have to deal with when they disembarked The Cucumber.

“Try not to step on anyone’s baby,” Jongdae reminded Baekhyun as the three friends unlocked and exited the cockpit.

“Like I would step on someone’s–––– flying space monkeys!” Baekhyun had walked out of the cockpit first, stopping short as he entered the passenger area. Minseok peeked over his shoulder to see what had caused his reaction.

“Put on your clothes!” Minseok shouted, closing his eyes and recoiling at a naked Luhan.

“What in the hell, seriously.” Jongdae made a gagging noise while Baekhyun…

“Stop looking!” Minseok blindly reached for his friend, grabbing him by the nape and forcing him to look away. Baekhyun whined as he was torn away from the surprising peep show.

“It is tradition to meditate in the nude,” Luhan said nonchalantly, the rustling of clothing giving Minseok some relief.

“I don’t care if it’s tradition, don’t do it on our ship,” Jongdae shouted.

Minseok willed away the image of Luhan sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, and his pose rigid as he meditated. It didn’t help that the glimpse Minseok got told him that Luhan was in better shape now than he was ten years ago, his muscles more defined, his body matured. It grated on him he found Luhan attractive even now, even after the emotional pain the man had inflicted on him.

“I’m dressed,” Luhan announced.

Minseok opened his eyes, noticing that Luhan was no longer wearing his uniform, he was clad in a black jumpsuit and boots. He appeared nondescript, harmless looking except for the blasters sitting on his hips. They were in the outer belt now, being an imperial wasn’t a bonus here, Minseok was glad he had changed. He wasn’t glad he had seen him naked, however. After a quick glance Minseok dared not to look at Luhan again. He stalked towards the exit ramp of the ship, focusing on the task at hand. The last place Sehun and Yixing had been spotted was on Neris. He had assassins to find.

 

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_Minseok had insisted he go first, the sooner it was over the better. Yifan, who was far more confident in public speaking, had no problem granting his partner’s request._

_Minseok had spent the better part of the last few weeks memorizing the passage from the classical strategy book, repeating it over and over and over again. He knew that it would be a dull performance, but it was the only thing he was certain he could do. He had been raised to memorize rituals, his lineage, the empire’s history, and any number of things. Memorization was something he excelled in._

_Memorized passages spoken at a talent show, however, were far from a crowd pleaser. “And the next talent is memorization” didn't have the same ring to it as singing, dancing or magic tricks. Yifan had agreed to be Minseok’s partner in the talent show out of what Minseok assumed was pity, since even Luhan had balked at the idea._

_The show was held in the large auditorium of the academy, a place usually reserved for visiting speakers or fourth year graduation._

_When it was Minseok's turn he nearly tripped walking out on stage, his worst nightmare coming true. He tried to regain his composure as he adjusted the microphone._

_“Picture the audience naked,” Luhan had told him before the show._

_Minseok thought of the advice and smiled. It worked to calm his mind, the thought not the actual act. He wasn't very good at imagining people naked, nor would he want to see his fellow cadets in all their glory, he got enough of that in the showers after drill._

_Minseok began to recite the passage. The audience was dead silent, some obviously bored. Minseok scanned the crowd until he found Luhan two rows from the front._

_Luhan was mouthing the word ‘naked’. For a split second Minseok, eyes fixated on Luhan’s mouth, imagined him naked. A mental compilation of the glimpses Minseok had caught of Luhan’s scrawny chest and undeveloped muscles when he changed his shirt, of his legs when they were running, and of his back when he decided to have half naked study days. Suddenly the auditorium seemed extremely warm._

_It was the only time Minseok stuttered during the presentation, completely forgetting a chunk of what he had memorized._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

“We should start by finding Lieutenant Choi,” Luhan instructed as they disembarked The Cucumber. “He has ties to the information trade. If Sehun and Yixing were coming to Neris to make a connection he would know about it.”

“And where do we find this lieutenant guy?” Jongdae asked, as he took in the teeming space dock of Neris. Every which way a person looked there were robed figures, roaming around other lifeforms as they gently moved their Nerisian brooms behind them. It was the way of the Nerisians to carefully remove all of the potential childlings that could be lost, collecting them to return them to the hive. Every now and then they stopped, alerting one of the visitors to their crime of stepping on a childling, explaining their part in a slow hive death with loud and frantic chanting.

“He lives near the hive center, or at least he did.” Luhan sounded like he was speaking from experience. Minseok gave him a questioning look, earning a shrug. “I had something I needed him for at one point and he used to go to the academy, graduated three years after us.”

With their eyes glued to the ground, vigilantly looking out for any of the translucent young Nerisians, the group made their way into the city proper. The layout of the settlement was confusing, a twisting series of narrow paths, all leading to the central hive - the home of all of the Nerisians. The buildings that lined the path belonged to off-worlders, who were never welcome within the hive. The structures were black, the color dictated by the ease of seeing childlings against them. They had the outer belt feel to them, secretive conclaves of stores and homes where people didn’t ask questions.

“So what is the thing they stole?” Baekhyun asked as they walked. Minseok had filled him in on the details after accepting the mission, including the fact they weren’t just chasing assassins, their targets had information that needed to be retrieved as well.

”Technology that can modify the semi-major axis and orbital eccentricity of planets, which will possibly be used in a foolish attempt to destroy the empire but result in the destruction of the quadrant instead,” Luhan answered.

“Say what?”

“If we don’t find it we might all die,” Luhan simplified.

“Is that all?!” A fake laugh escaped Baekhyun’s lips. “So no big deal, right?”

“Shit,” Jongdae whistled. “Didn’t realize it was that serious.”

Minseok had known there would be dire consequences if they failed, but he hadn’t shared that piece of information with Jongdae and Baekhyun, largely because he wasn’t certain what those consequences would be. Now that Luhan had shared what the stolen piece of information was, his task ahead became that much greater.

“Ah, here we are,” Luhan stopped walking, halting in front of a rundown building with a blinking neon sign in the window that read ‘Pets’, the 't burnt out and the s blinking and dimming, ready to follow suit.

“A pet groomers,” Minseok hummed, wondering how an information trader ended up owning a pet store on Neris.

“You would be surprised what people tell you if their pet likes you,” Jongdae reasoned, following after Luhan as he entered the shop.

The interior was dark and smelled like soap. The walls were lined with shelves of pet products and a few empty cages sat near the back wall. A small counter was tucked into the corner of the store, with a smattering of treats covering most of the counter space.

“Welcome to Minho’s Pet-” A man walked out of the back room, drying his hands on a towel. He cut his greeting short when he noticed who his patrons were. “Luhan?”

“Hello, Minho.”

Minseok recognized the man, though he didn’t know him as Minho. He went by another name when he was at the academy. He was tall, skinny but not lanky, with dark hair and eyes – the same first year who used to spend all of his free time winning over the upper classmen. How he ended up running a pet store in an alley on Neris was a complete mystery.

“Never thought I would see you again. What brings you to Neris?” Minho made an obvious show of looking Jongdae, and Baekhyun up and down. He didn’t seem to recognize Minseok which gave the man a momentary complex. “And who are your friends?”

Minho walked around the counter, taking a seat at the stool. He set the towel down on a bag of treats.

“You don’t remember me?” Minseok asked, affronted.

“No, should I?”

“I was at the acada–“

“I’m looking for someone,” Luhan cut Minseok off and pulled out his tablet. “Two imperials were last spotted docking here. Does that sound familiar?”

Minho ignored Minseok’s half question, instead focusing on Luhan. Minseok paid attention to the way Minho reacted to Luhan’s query, almost swearing he could see a flicker of some emotion pass his face at the mention of imperials.

“No,” Minho answered. “Can’t say that it does.”

“How much?” Luhan asked, leaning against the counter. He knew that Minho had a price.

“A thousand units,” Minho answered without blinking.

“Done.” Luhan scanned his tablet over the payment device on the counter.

“They arrived eight days ago, but they ditched their ship at the space dock. Got a new ship courtesy of a junk dealer near the spaceport and left the same day.”

“Where were they headed?” Minseok asked.

Minho smiled, looking far too charming and innocent. He remained mum, sitting on the stool giving the group a friendly look. Luhan swiped his tablet again.

“Word is they were headed to Chronos A7, meeting with the big guy there,” Minho revealed.

“No, no, no, not Chronos A7!” Jongdae whined, earning a strange look from Minho.

Minseok wasn't happy to hear the name either, but in some ways it beat spending more time on Neris, tip toeing around nearly invisible children, one wrong step leading to a loud and frantic shouting session about hive death.

“Relax, the big guy loves me,” Baekhyun slung an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“I have a hard time remembering that being the case,” Jongdae retorted.

“Was there anything else?” Luhan asked Minho.

Minho stood up. “No, not about that. Luhan, can I have a word with you in private?” He looked at Minseok and the others.

“Let’s go, “Minseok wasn’t going to argue. He pushed the door open, “The sooner we get there the sooner it will be over.”

Or so he hoped. Luhan emerged from the store a few minutes later. When Minseok asked what Minho had said he answered vaguely. “He wants us to be careful, that’s all.”

 

 

 

 

 

The trip to Chronos A7 would be long, the asteroid sat at the far reaches of the quadrant. Before they set out on the journey it was decided through consensus to get a few hours’ sleep.

“You can sleep in there.” Minseok pointed to the door leading to the miniscule back sleeping bunk.

“I’m not sleeping with your wife,” Luhan responded.

Minseok ignored the strange comment and stalked to his own quarters, the room was small with nothing more than a bunk and a half table, but it wasn’t like he spent that much time inside so it was adequate. He flopped onto the bed, ready to take a quick nap. The door slid open a few seconds later, Luhan walking into the confined space. He stopped in front of the bunk, hands on his hips he looked down at Minseok. “I’ll sleep here.” He made a move to squeeze next to Minseok, sending the prince into a panic. A few elbow jabs later and Luhan ended up on the floor, hitting his head on the table in the process.

“I told you where you can sleep!” Minseok yelled, preparing to kick Luhan if he tried to get in again.

“And I told you I am not going to sleep next to your wife!” Luhan shouted back.

“My wife isn’t here!” Minseok was ready to slap him.

“Yes, she is!” Luhan protested. He staggered to his feet. Luhan reached over and wrenched Minseok up. The prince struggled but Luhan’s grip was too strong. He shoved Minseok from the room and dragged him towards the back room, hitting the button to open the door. He pushed Minseok inside with a hard shove.

Minseok's protests had Baekhyun and Jongdae running from their rooms, pulling their blasters just in case.

Minseok stumbled but managed not to fall. He looked at the bunk in front of him, his eyes going wide at the sleeping form of….”Victoria?”

The woman stirred at the sound of her name, yawning as she stretched and sat up. “Oh, hello. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun piled in behind Minseok. “Wait, is that your wife?”

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asked, equal parts concerned and annoyed.

“I was bored.” She shrugged. “And your brother said it was okay.”

Minseok closed his eyes, feeling a tension headache coming on. He counted to three before opening them and saying, “This is a really dangerous mission, and it isn’t something to do because you’re bored.”

“Ah, well I have other reasons too. Like helping to catch the person who killed my father-in-law, spending more time with these two,” as she gestured to Baekhyun and Jongdae they smiled. Minseok rolled his eyes at how downright happy they looked. “And of course the biggest reason is making sure you don’t get yourself killed. Last time I checked, you weren’t the most impressive shot, brat.”

Minseok stuttered a protest, while Jongdae and Baekhyun blurted out how surprised and delighted they were that Victoria was accompanying them. It was a lost cause, protesting her presence, because she was a good shot, and she had won the support of his friends. Minseok finally stopped complaining and slinked back to his bunk.

When he entered the room he found Luhan asleep, looking peaceful as he splayed out on the small sleeping space. Minseok refrained from kicking him out, instead going to Jongdae's bunk for a nap. By the sounds of it his friends wouldn’t be sleeping, they were too busy gushing over his wife.

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_Minseok sat on the edge of his bed. He had been staring at his roommate for an indefinite period of time, which would have been creepy if his roommate wasn’t snoring up a storm and completely oblivious to being stared at._

_“No, no, nope,” Minseok whispered for the umpteenth time, hoping this time it would stick. He had been losing the battle for weeks now and it was getting annoying._

_He didn't like Luhan like that. Nope. Couldn’t for a variety of reasons. Firstly, Minseok had never liked anyone in a way that made his stomach do somersaults or cause him to act like a complete fool. So obviously it wasn’t going to start with Luhan. Secondly, emperors did not fall in love with their roommate during their academy days. It would never work out, ever. It was asking for heartbreak. Thirdly, Minseok was and had been engaged to Victoria since they were children. If he were to fall in love with anyone it should be her._

_He was desperate enough to grab his communicator and head for the deserted commons room. He dialed Victoria’s number and tried to think of how to approach the issue smoothly. Minseok wasn’t very smooth. Two seconds after Victoria answered Minseok blurted out, “Are we in love?”_

_“What?!” Victoria sounded half asleep. “Are you drunk? You’re too young to be drinking, brat, I thought I told you to lay off the sauce if someone offered it to you.”_

_Minseok huffed in frustration. “I’m not drunk, I just need to know. I think we should be in love.”_

_“I don’t. That is a horrible idea!” Victoria answered strongly. “Can you imagine if we had to kiss each other how gross it would be?”_

_Minseok imagined it for a second and visibly flinched._

_“And if we were in love then I would be stuck pining for you and useless stuff like that. Come on, it would be horrible.”_

_“Fine, you have a point.”_

_Minseok heard a soft laugh from the other end of the communicator. “Minseok, why did you call me?”_

_“No reason.”_

_“You like someone there don’t you?!”_

_“N-no!” Minseok felt his face grow warm._

_“My brat has a crush. Oh my snow, finally he likes someone!” Victoria was elated._

_“I gotta go.” Minseok hung up, his brow furrowing as he pouted. He didn’t like Luhan like that. Really._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

“If they were headed for Chronos A7, they must not have a buyer for the blueprints,” Minseok reasoned. He was seated in the passenger area across from Luhan. Minseok hadn’t had the opportunity to hide in the cockpit, Victoria gained the honor because Jongdae and Baekhyun wanted to show her “how sweet a ride this is and plus like we should get to know each other better.” Minseok settled for pouring over the suspect’s dossiers, sharing observations with Luhan as the spirit of winter did the same. Surprisingly, Minseok thought, it wasn’t grating being in Luhan's company when they were like this - with a common goal to distract them.

“I was thinking the same,” Luhan agreed. “If they had a buyer there is no way they would meet them on Chronos, and I highly doubt the big guy has any interest in those type of blueprints. He makes too much money off of imperials to destroy the empire.”

Minseok hummed in agreement. He reread Sehun’s dossier for the eighth time. The junior minister certainly had a motive. He was originally from Orion, which was annexed to the empire during his childhood. He would have, like all those who ended up imperials, watched his planet go through drastic changes after coming under the empire’s sway. It would make sense for him to join a rebellion. He was smart enough to gain the confidence of the empire, and use that to not only kill the emperor but also steal some of its most guarded technology. No small feat for someone who was barely pushing twenty two.

“Sehun would have reason to hate the empire, but Yifan seems to think he just wants money from selling the plans,” Minseok remarked. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to be part of a rebel group and do it for idealistic reasons?”

“He wasn’t idealistic, far from it.” Luhan set his tablet down, looking Minseok in the eyes. “I knew of him, met him and talked with him at least two dozen times. He could care less about morals, ethics, or the fate of the downtrodden. What he cares about are money, nice clothes, and the best in transport ships.”

“And Yixing cares about money too?” Minseok had never thought of Yixing as the greedy type. He had grown up with money, his parents were nobility back on Khione.

“He cares about love, and apparently he is in love with Sehun.” Luhan leaned back. “Love makes you do foolish things, huh?”

Minseok wasn’t amused by the insinuation. “I wouldn’t know, never been in love,” he lied, all in an attempt to piss off Luhan for hinting at the past, ruining the otherwise tolerable atmosphere.

Luhan had tossed out his own bait, but wasn’t ready or willing to take Minseok’s. He skillfully steered the conversation away from the pain between them. “Whatever the reason, I never took Yixing for someone who would do something so… heinous.”

“Has he changed a lot?” Minseok meant from ten years prior, when they were all at the academy together.

“Not really. Same easy going attitude, same propensity to tease Yifan even if he is our commander. If you piss him off, he still is a force to be reckoned with, but that rarely happens.” Luhan paused, then burst into laughter.

“What?” Minseok asked, curious.

“I remembered the time you and Yixing ended up running one hundred laps around the academy for feeding the instructor’s hamster.”

Minseok groaned. The memory flooded back to him, his muscles recalling the pain of a hundred laps. “Who sets a strict diet for a hamster? That was so ridiculous.”

“I have never seen you turn so red,” Luhan continued to chuckle.

“Try running that far in that amount of time!” Minseok protested.

Another memory returned to Minseok, giving him pause due to its contents. His cheeks grew warm.

“You were so cute,” Luhan said, his laughter dying in his throat.

Minseok’s mouth felt dry as he stared across the table at the former love of his life. This was dangerous territory that he didn’t want to venture into. Not when Luhan still did things to him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Those icy blue eyes seemed to hold an emotion in them, dare Minseok imagine, but there was affection there. _I hate him_ Minseok reminded himself.

“I should um, go check on Jongdae and Baekhyun.” Minseok stood abruptly, running off to the already crowded cockpit, desperate to escape feelings he wasn’t ready to deal with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_“I think I like Luhan.” Minseok immediately regretted blurting it out, even more so when Yifan laughed. “Hey, it isn’t funny!”_

_“Took you long enough to realize it.” Yifan was definitely amused._

_“It doesn’t matter, it isn’t going to work out anyway.” Minseok slumped on the bench he had claimed in the commons. He was drenched in sweat, having just finished with the afternoon drills. Normally he would have ran for the showers but as of late he had been avoiding them until they were nearly deserted. Until Luhan wouldn't be there._

_“You’ll never know unless you try.”_

_Yifan’s words of advice became a grumbling repeat when Minseok finally trudged to the showers. He mocked Yifan’s tone, adding “there are a ton of reasons why trying isn’t a good idea, you giant oaf.”_

_Minseok grabbed a towel and pushed the shower room door open, aware that he had ten minutes to clean up before he had to be at his defensive maneuvers and tactics class. He tossed his towel in the corner and turned on the furthest shower from the door. He grabbed the shampoo and worked it into a lather, all the while he sneered as he listed reasons why he couldn’t try anything with Luhan._

_It was too late to run when Luhan entered the room. It wasn’t too late to shut up, however, which Minseok promptly did, hoping to all the snows in the universe that Luhan hadn’t heard what he had been saying to himself._

_“Why have you been avoiding me?” Luhan asked, turning the knob on the shower next to Minseok’s._

_“A-avoiding you?” Minseok squeaked, busying himself by lathering up._

_“You stay away from our room until late, you run when I try to talk to you. You won’t sit next to me when we eat. I don't mean to be paranoid but that is classic avoidance.”_

_Minseok yelped when Luhan put a hand on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t have a reason to avoid me, would you, Minseok?” Luhan whispered into his ear._

_Minseok swallowed, half wondering if he should elbow Luhan in the ribs but ultimately deciding against it. He didn’t answer which spurred Luhan into action._

_Luhan’s other hand found Minseok's side, then slid lower to his waist. Minseok panicked and whirled around. “It won’t work between us!” he blurted out._

_It was silent for a moment, the only noise in the room the two cadets’ heavy breathing and the sound of water hitting the shower room floor. Minseok stared into Luhan’s eyes, a mirror of his own; confusion, fear, and unbridled youthful lust._

_“So you’ll keep running away from me?” Luhan asked quietly. Why did it seem like confirmation, like a confession that he felt the same?_

_Sometimes a split second can dictate the rest of your life. For Minseok this was his split second._

_He rocked up on his tiptoes and awkwardly pressed his lips to Luhan’s. He jumped away in horror a few seconds later, unsure if he had just made everything a thousand times worse. “I was wrong, ignore that.” Minseok tried to move away but Luhan had other plans. Their lips met again, this time Luhan initiated the kiss with an awkward lean forward._

_When they broke apart from their inexperienced and chaste lip lock, Luhan cupped Minseok's cheeks in his hands. “I won’t ignore it, but next time I don’t think we should do this naked. Not yet.”_

_Minseok glanced down and wanted to die of embarrassment. He was hard. Luhan was hard. Not a big surprise considering the smallest of things gave Minseok a boner (puberty was great). But they had just kissed. Naked. He knew about sex, but he wasn’t emotionally or mentally ready for it, not the same way his body wanted him to be ready for it._

_“Deal,” Minseok muttered, knowing he had tossed himself into a black hole of no return._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t you find it odd that Junmyeon wants Yixing and Sehun dead?” Victoria commented as she ran her hand along the rail of the engineering room. Minseok had found an escape from Luhan by prying his wife away from his friends long enough to give her a hey-I-am-sure-you-want-to-see-this-really-save-me tour.

“Yeah, it kind of caught me off guard. But how do you know about it?” Minseok had tried to ignore the strange feeling he had at Junmyeon’s request, but now that someone else had voiced their opinion on the matter he was ready to agree.

“Baekhyun told me.” Victoria paused in front of one of the backup generators. “This is an old model.”

“How you know so much about generators will forever surprise me,” Minseok sighed.

“Do you think they could be innocent?” Victoria asked, turning away from the machinery to give her husband a pointed look.

Minseok hadn’t considered it, at all. “Yifan and Junmyeon had evidence, they were certain they are the culprits.”

“I am sure they are certain, but something about this bugs me.” Victoria sighed. “It just seems strange. Junmyeon has always been so by-the-books, why would he circumvent a trial, especially for a crime as serious as this?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” Minseok wasn’t going to entertain any other scenario, not when he was the one who put such a grave burden on his younger brother’s shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chronos A7, den of thieves, mecca of smugglers, and bastion of anything you can possibly want.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue at the sight of the asteroid. “Tis a beautiful thing.”

“You forgot to add extremely dangerous, extremely hot, and the origin of at least a thousand or more venereal diseases,” Jongdae corrected him.

“And run by an insane AI,” Minseok added. “Don’t forget that part.”

“See, this is definitely the place to be if you are bored.” Victoria took in the sight of the planet from the cockpit. When Minseok turned to her she blurted out. “Don’t even think of arguing with me, brat.”

“Alright, we need clearance to dock, and based on what happened back on Arios I am not certain it will be granted.” Minseok gave Baekhyun a pointed look.

“What happened?” Victoria asked.

“This genius here stole a shipment that was owned by the big guy, ended up losing him thirty thousand units and pissing off a lot of people in the process.” Jongdae smacked Baekhyun on the head. “And you still deserve to be hit for it.”

“Trust me, he loves me, there is no way he is mad about that!” Baekhyun seemed sure of himself as he radioed to the space dock, identifying their ship and asking permission to land. When control radioed back’ permission granted’ Baekhyun looked smug. “See, told you, the big guy loves me.”

 

 

 

 

 

“The big guy loves you, huh?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun, and probably would have launched himself at the smuggler if it wasn't for the fact there was a blaster barrel boring into his back.

“I… was wrong?” Baekhyun flinched as one of the AI guards dug the butt of their blaster into his ribs.

“Walk, human.” The guard nudged him forward.

Minseok held his hands up and complied with the guard. The moment they stepped off of The Cucumber they were surrounded, having no chance to avoid capture. Minseok tried to run through excuses in his mind, hoping they could talk themselves out of whatever punishment the big guy had set aside for Baekhyun’s theft.

“Being arrested is not nearly as nice as I thought it would be,” Victoria remarked.

“Wait you thought being arrested would be nice?” Jongdae asked, earning a jab from the guard behind him.

“Yeah, _handcuffs_ and all.”

“Holy shit, I love your wife,” Baekhyun blurted out. “Ow, fine, fine I’m done talking.” He earned a sharp hit to his lower back

Minseok caught Luhan's gaze as they walked side by side. The spirit of winter seemed calm, confident, and not afraid.

Minseok was trying to be, however he knew that the big guy had a sadistic streak and Baekhyun had obviously gotten on his bad side. He just hoped the punishment didn’t involve anything with the big guy’s assistant, because the small guy, he was just as bad if not worse.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok had heard the Big Guy referred to by other names, but none of them ever gained as much popularity as Big Guy. He knew the creature’s given name - but that didn’t have the same menacing and slightly sarcastic tone as his nickname. To his face, however, you always referred to him as Kyungsoo.

The guards that had met them at the space dock were part of the big guy’s small personal army, a fleet of intelligent, but not too intelligent, droids. They were rough, caring little for humans their boss identified as an enemy.

The droids led their prisoners through the doors of the space dock and into the main thoroughfare of Chronos A7, a wide, dark, and chaotic expanse of enclosed space affectionately referred to as the strip by visitors and residents alike. Chronos A7 had a reputation for a reason, and the moment one set foot on the strip they would understand. Loud music poured out of clubs, aliens hawked illegal goods, drugs, and a plethora of items designed for pleasure, disreputable sorts sold their goods in shadowy corners or in neon signed stores. Prostitutes, pleasure seekers, most everyone carried a blaster. It was a wild place, both shadowy and flashy, as much about pain as it was about pleasure.

It was telling that no one paid the guards and their prisoners any mind, used to seeing people being dragged to see the Big Guy but also knowing they would seal their own fate if they appeared too interested in the Big Guy’s affairs.

After a few minutes of walking down the strip, the guards prodded their prisoners into an elevator sitting at the foot of the largest building on the asteroid. The Big Guy’s headquarters. Minseok took a deep breath as the elevator began to ascend quickly towards whatever punishment was waiting. He glanced at Luhan, noticing the blank look on his face. Annoying, he found it annoying.

When the elevator dinged open, the guards shoved the prisoners out, not bothering to accompany them. Minseok had a moment of confusion at the sudden freedom until he heard the maniacal laughter that rang through the large room. He turned around, eyes scanning the area. It was all one floor, with windows overlooking the entire city. There were no furnishings, only black, sleek control panels. And in the middle of this space was the Big Guy, his eyes wide as he greeted his prisoners with the insane laughter Minseok had only heard about. Eerie, it was eerie.

“Awww, it has been awhile, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok.” The Big Guy tilted his head to the side, suddenly looking a good deal more innocent than he should. The Big Guy - Kyungsoo - could easily be mistaken for a human. He looked like one, replete with a flush to his skin that made him look alive. He was short, with wide black eyes and black hair, a baby face - which Minseok vaguely wondered was a joke by his creator. He was, after all, far from a baby.

“Kyungsoo, it’s great to see you!” Baekhyun gave the AI a cheeky grin, sucking up as much as he could before he met his punishment.

Minseok hadn’t noticed the taller AI because he was on the other side of a wall of control panels. When he rounded the panels, Minseok tensed. The small guy. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s AI companion. He was tall, also rather harmless looking other than his height, but just as sadistic and calculating as Kyungsoo. Such pretty AIs with very different personalities.

“Byun Baekhyun, I have been waiting for this day.” Chanyeol walked to Kyungsoo and slung his arm around his companion. The height difference was jarring, but Minseok didn’t dare stare. “You owe us thirty thousand units.”

“Look, about that, it was all a terrible misunderstanding!” Baekhyun waved his hands out in front of him in a gesture of you-have-it-all-wrong. “I was simply-”

“You _simply_ stole from us,” Kyungsoo interrupted.

“Maybe he was just borrowing?” Victoria spoke up, brave as always. It didn’t matter, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol could care less what anyone else had to say, they were focused on Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone. Baekhyun still shot her an appreciative glance, even if her efforts were for naught.

Minseok feared they would kill him, possibly shoot him down in front of him. Or was there a worse fate - torture or slavery? He needed to do something fast before the punishment was inflicted, before he lost his friend forever.

“Thirty thousand units is not a small price, human.” Kyungsoo smirked. “You shall pay dearly for this.”

Baekhyun fell forward, kneeling and smacking his hands together to beg. “I can pay you back, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t-”

Minseok took a step forward, not sure what he would do but feeling like he had to do something before Baekhyun was killed. He was stopped when Luhan grabbed his arm, tugging him to his side. Minseok opened his mouth to curse at Luhan for interfering, just as Kyungsoo announced Baekhyun’s punishment.

“You are going to work in one of my clubs until you pay off 30,000 units,” Kyungsoo announced.

Minseok forgot about his ire at Luhan, stepping back and feeling relief that Baekhyun was spared death. But what exactly did Kyungsoo mean by working at a club?

“C-clubs? What will I be doing at the club?” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Stripping, putting on a show,” Chanyeol said smugly, adding, “For as many nights as it takes for you to earn that thirty thousand back.”

Baekhyun stood, brushing off his pants. “Wait, I have to strip?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answered, his tone menacing.

“Like is that even a punishment, I would do that for free-”

“Shut up, Baekhyun!” Jongdae clapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, acting fast to shut him up. “Thank you for your kindness, oh, merciful Kyungsoo. I will make sure my friend here doesn’t fuck anything up.”

When Jongdae lifted his hand from Baekhyun’s mouth the man muttered, “Uh, yeah thanks. I mean this is a terrible punishment. I can’t believe, this is so _punishing_.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. He could be amused now that he knew they weren’t in danger of dying. He mouthed to Baekhyun that they would free him somehow, to hang in there.

“Enjoy your time in the club.” Kyungsoo laughed, thankfully missing how un-punishing the punishment was, the poor, insane AI.

Baekhyun mocked fear as guards arrived and led him away. The rest of the party was dismissed, allowed to walk freely in Chronos A7.

“Now let’s go track down our targets,” Minseok said as they left the Big Guy’s headquarters. They had assassins to find and on Chronos A7, you could find almost anything if you had enough money.

 

 

 

 

 

The thrum of the music was deafening by default. Conversations could only be had if one leaned into their partner and the loud music meant no one could overhear what they shouldn’t. An AI DJ controlled the beats, pandering to the clientele, identifying what species made up the majority of the patrons and playing the music that would be most attractive to their kind.

When Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, and Victoria walked into Club Scarlet the majority of patrons were Tanusians, a rough and burly species with the smallest of horns on their snouts, scaly skin, and an overpowering stench that made Minseok plug his nose. Their music was loud chanting, grunts and war cries with a peculiar beat. The Tanusians loved it, dancing and swaying along to the sounds, their drinks sloshing around with their uncoordinated and bulky movements. Caged dancers of different species, placed on platforms around the club, followed the music, sexy moves somehow meeting the bizarre melody.

“And of course we end up at a club the day the Tanusian mercenary guild has a reunion,” Jongdae uttered under his breath, loud enough for only Minseok to hear. “Lovely.”

“Hey, this is the largest club on Chronos, if we want information on Sehun and Yixing it is the best place to ask,” Minseok responded.

The group made their way over to a semi-circular booth on the second floor of the club. It was dark, with dim lighting hanging over the silver table. From here they could get a good look at the other denizens of the club but remain half hidden, unlikely to attract attention.

Minseok scooted into the red, shiny upholstered booth, ending up in the middle with Jongdae on one side and Victoria on the other. Luhan was at the edge of the booth, watching the crowd.

A waitress appeared, a blue skinned woman who Minseok recognized as a Frequasian. She took their drink orders and shimmied off with the telltale walk of her species. Minseok settled back in the booth, scanning the crowd. He saw Luhan take out his tablet. He held it up and moved it slowly up and down in front of him.

“I want to know who we are dealing with,” Luhan explained, apparently able to feel Minseok's eyes on him.

The Empire had resources, enough resources to have profiles on a lot of the creatures that would be in a club on Chronos A7. A quick scan would give Luhan at least a cursory idea of the club patrons, enough to formulate who, if anyone, to talk to.

“So Victoria, how are you enjoying things so far?” Jongdae asked, in a tone that Minseok recognized as flirtatious.

“Still upset about the handcuffs,” she replied.

Jongdae giggled. Minseok kept quiet as his wife and his friend flirted over him, leaning in since the music was too loud for them to hear everything otherwise. He finally had enough and sat forward. “Let me move, then you guys can chat.” He wasn’t jealous, just second hand embarrassed at Jongdae trying to be smooth. It wasn’t like he and Victoria had ever been in love, after all, she was free to flirt.

Victoria scooted out of the booth to let Minseok get up. Once she was away, Jongdae spoke.

“Sorry,” Jongdae apologized, worrying his lip as he looked at Minseok. It was a _can I continue or do you hate me_ look.

“Hey, she does what she wants. I’m not mad,” Minseok patted Jongdae on the shoulder and scooted away, relishing the freedom of not being privy to his friend’s cheesy one liners.

Minseok took a seat on the edge of the booth as the waitress arrived with a tray full of colorful drinks. Minseok grabbed his ale from the tray. “Any luck?” he asked as Luhan scrolled on his tablet.

“Nope, haven’t gotten a cute person’s number yet,” Luhan dead panned.

Minseok had the urge to splash his beer in Luhan’s face, but that would be a waste of good ale.

“There’s a scout for an information trader on the dance floor right now.” Luhan nodded towards where the oversized mercs were bouncing up and down. “It’s our best bet.”

“How do we approach this?” Minseok asked.

“We ask him to dance,” Luhan said as he slipped his tablet back into his coat pocket.

“We?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we have to get him interested first. Come on.” Luhan stood and with a blur of movement grabbed Minseok’s wrist and yanked him to his feet, leading him to the dance floor. Minseok cursed aloud, but the closer they got to the first floor the less Luhan could hear him.

Minseok freed his wrist as they stepped onto the floor of pulsing lights. “He’s the one in red,” Luhan explained. Minseok spotted the man, a human dressed in a red suit. He was dancing with a woman, his arms around her waist.

Luhan put his hand on the small of Minseok’s back and urged him forward. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor Luhan surprised Minseok by pulling him in close, hands firmly planted on his hips. “If I remember right you are quite the dancer.”

Minseok batted the spirit of winter’s hands away, his cheeks flushing at the insinuation he was a good dancer. He couldn’t remember the last time he danced, and the only time he had danced with Luhan… well, that had been… different.

He began to move to the beat, Luhan doing the same. The information trader’s scout was a few feet away, writhing on his dance partner. The song ended seconds later, and Minseok spotted the scout’s dance partner leaving. The scout began to follow, snaking around a few mercs who were bumping into each other, still dancing despite the lack of music.

Minseok grabbed Luhan’s sleeve in an attempt to indicate the scout had left. It didn't work, not when a siren blared and a new type of music began to play, something definitely not Tanusian. Minseok turned around and looked at the DJ, confused.

“Time for the real entertainment,” the DJ announced. “A special guest.”

The lights dimmed except for a single spotlight. There was a push on the dance floor towards the previously unoccupied stage. Minseok was carried away with the throng before he knew what was happening.

The music grew louder. Minseok looked at the stage, unable to do much else as the crowd was packed in so tight. The black curtain that hung at the back of the platform suddenly fluttered, then a hand appeared to move it back. Someone emerged from the curtain to cat calls and whistle. Strutting onto the stage wearing nothing but a thong was…

“Hi boys, girls, and everything in between,” Baekhyun greeted with a wink. He was smiling, waving and gyrating, enjoying all the attention.

Minseok, on the other hand, was suddenly blinded. He cringed, pushing through the crowd to escape. He needed to get out of there before he saw his friends dick. He really had no interest in seeing Baekhyun’s dick.

“I’ve been a naughty boy,” Baekhyun purred into the microphone.

Must. Escape. Minseok shoved a Tanusian, managing to make some progress at avoiding Baekhyun's strip show. He maneuvered behind a cheering group of mercs, drool running down their chins. His next roadblock grabbed his waist, and Minseok raised his hand instinctively, ready to fight. He stilled when he realized it was Luhan.

“It’s Yixing!” Luhan whispered, gesturing with his head to the left. Minseok immediately glanced over, spotting the renegade Spirit of Winter at the edge of the crowd, a few units in his raised hand. Minseok looked back at Luhan, shocked they had encountered the person they were chasing here - now - without having to even do any searching for him. Plus he was waving money at Baekhyun. Odd all around.

“I’ll go from behind, you from the front. I’ll disable him if he tries to shoot, you be the block if he tries to run,” Luhan instructed. He squeezed Minseok's shoulder before letting go. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Minseok returned the sentiment. He stayed put as Luhan shoved his way to circle around Yixing and approach from behind. When he was nearly there Minseok began his own journey, pushing through the crowd as he inched towards Yixing.

Yixing seemed oblivious, a smile on his face as he watched Baekhyun’s show, the flash of the strobe lights revealing his expression every few seconds.

Minseok belatedly wondered if Sehun was here too, possibly watching them. What if this was a trap? It might be, but it was too late, he decided as he closed in. The flash of the strobe light, the sound of whistles and shouts of _take it off_. One step, two steps closer. Minseok braced himself for apprehending one of his suspects, half of the job done relatively easily.

Yixing raised the blaster and fired at the ceiling when Minseok was only a few feet from him. As he shot he made eye contact with Minseok, recognition in his gaze. He could have shot the prince, killing him, but he didn’t. Instead the rogue Spirit of Winter shot to create a diversion, chaos ensuing at the blaster shot. People surged away from the shot, others screamed. Minseok heard a few more blaster shots behind him as he lunged for Yixing. His target pushed through the retreating crowd in an effort to escape.

Minseok tried to pursue him, but was pushed back by the panicked crowd. He glimpsed Luhan shoving himself closer to Yixing, having much more success.

“Drop your weapons!” A voice thundered through the club.

The big guy’s guards flooded into the club, shoving people to the ground in a blind effort to control the chaos.

Minseok raised his arms, the last sight he had of Luhan was of the Spirit of Winter dashing out of the club, presumably hot on Yixing’s trail.

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_The book fell to the floor with a thud. Minseok bent over and scooped it up, noticing on the way up that the Librarian was giving him a very disapproving look._

_“You’re going to get us kicked out of here,” Minseok hissed, setting the book down on the study desk._

_“It’ll be worth it though.” Luhan wiggled his eyebrows and leaned further over the table, continue his pursuit of Minseok’s… Minseok wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do, only that it was annoying._

_“Stop!” Minseok swatted him away._

_“Not until you hold still!” Luhan grabbed for him again. Another book tumbled to the floor, it was the last straw. The librarian glared, then made her way around the large reference desk. Minseok and Luhan snatched their bags and made a run for it, not willing to stay and face a punishment. Hopefully the elderly librarian would forget their names and not report them to their unit leader._

_Minseok lagged behind Luhan by a few feet. He glanced behind himself every few seconds, which was silly considering he knew very well the librarian wasn’t going to chase them. They didn’t stop running until they were at the General Yunho statue, smack dab in the middle of the yard. Minseok clutched at the statue’s base and bent over to catch his breath._

_“I can’t believe you got us kicked out of the library during finals.”_

_“You wouldn’t hold still!” Luhan protested through ragged breaths. “You’re the one who got us kicked out!”_

_“I fail to see why,” Minseok gulped in a lungful of air. “I had to stay still to begin with.”_

_Luhan rolled his eyes and reached for Minseok. He pulled the prince to him and crashed their lips together. Minseok was already short of breath, when they finally parted he was positive he needed an oxygen supplement._

_“I can’t do that if you won’t hold still,” Luhan whispered, complete with a sheepish grin._

_Minseok didn’t let the kiss silence the logical part of his brain. He pushed Luhan from him. “We can’t do that here! What if someone sees?”_

_Luhan frowned. “You think there is anyone here that doesn’t know we are dating?”_

_“Hopefully a lot of people. If my dad were to find out about us…” Minseok trailed off, imagining the horror that would ensue. He missed the hurt look on Luhan’s face completely. He did notice how silent his boyfriend became on their walk back to the dorms, and he most certainly became aware of the way Luhan avoided him for the next week._

_Apologies were one of many things Minseok thought he was terrible at, but after a long talk with Yifan and Yixing he realized that is what he needed to do. He cornered Luhan in the commons area and dragged him to a quiet spot in the yard._

_It was a mess of stuttered words and rambling, but he managed to get it out. He apologized for pushing Luhan away and for making him feel like shit, even if a large part of him thought Luhan’s anger was misdirected. Wasn’t he upset that Minseok had told the truth? Their relationship was doomed from the get-go, it could never work, not between a future emperor and a person of Luhan’s rank. When Luhan accepted the apology, Minseok took a huge chance by asking him about that truth, needing to know his answer in a roundabout way._

_“You know who I am, why are you interested in me? You know we can’t be together forever.” Minseok fiddled with his hands, afraid of the answer but needing to know. Just why had Luhan decided dating him was a good idea when the outcome was doomed from the start?_

_“Is this the part where I say love conquers all?” Luhan joked. “It doesn’t. And I don't expect it to. I guess I like to live dangerously. Also you’re hot, that has a lot to do with it.”_

_“Living dangerously, huh?” Minseok snorted then stopped suddenly. “And wait, you love me?!”_

_“Did I say that?” Luhan shrugged and walked past Minseok, purposely bumping shoulders. “You can be exceedingly dense at times, your highness.”_

_Minseok whirled around to protest, but Luhan was already sauntering out of the commons, whistling a tune. Minseok deflated, shoulders sagging. He knew he deserved a few harsh words, misdirected anger or not._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Later that evening, Minseok found Luhan's class ring sitting on his desk. He had kept it in a drawer for the last year, waiting for the moment when Luhan would want it back. Now it was on a thin silver necklace chain._

_“If I can’t kiss you, the least you can do is wear this.”_

_“Are we in a cheesy teenage space drama?” Minseok asked, staring at the ring._

_“Yep, now play your part damnit.”_

_Minseok fastened the necklace around his neck, teasing Luhan for having such a romantically clichéd idea. The reality was that he found the sappy gesture endearing. When he fell asleep that night he twiddled the ring between his fingers, a smile on his face._

 

❄⧖❄

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo glared at the three humans, his finger tapping the edge of a control panel in annoyance.

“The damage and lost business you caused totals fifty thousand units at least, probably more,” Chanyeol said, giving the humans his own disapproving look.

Minseok shifted on his feet. After the guards poured into the club he was taken alongside Baekhyun, and Jongdae to atone for their crimes. Jongdae had whispered to him that Victoria had not be arrested, thankfully.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything, I was just taking my clothes off,” Baekhyun blurted out.

“Silence!” Kyungsoo yelled.

“You provoked another patron, causing a riot. We have it on camera,” Chanyeol explained.

“I won’t go easy on you for this.” Kyungsoo suddenly stopped tapping his finger. “You three-” He pointed at Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok, “Are to work at the club until you pay off what you owe.” The AI followed up the sentence with maniacal laughter.

“Stripping?” Baekhyun guessed.

“Of course stripping, as the punishment must be severe.”

“Oh, no! This is terrible!” Baekhyun feigned fear for a second time.

Minseok couldn't say he was happy about the punishment like Baekhyun, but at least it wasn’t death.

“We won’t disappoint, sir, even though the punishment is most horrible,” Jongdae tried to sweet talk the AI.

Minseok sighed. He was worried about Luhan but he was also worried about having to wear a thong.

 

 

 

 

The next night they found themselves in the dressing room of the club, ready for two of their big debuts and Baekhyun's triumphant return to the stage.

“This is going to be hilarious,” Jongdae grinned, adjusting his red and white thong as he slathered oil on his biceps.

Minseok had a towel around his waist, hiding his unfortunate silver thong, definitely not as enthused about their sudden career as Jongdae and Baekhyun. He was worried about Luhan, worried that Yixing had injured him. But yet - Yixing could have shot Minseok and he didn’t. He chewed his bottom lip, debating why he had been spared.

“You must have a reputation.”

Minseok glanced up to see the club manager, a rough looking man with scars on his face, standing in the doorway.

“Got a request for a private show from all of you, they are paying enough to make up for your debt.”

Private show? Minseok wasn’t sure that this was any better than taking off his clothes in a packed club.

“Sounds kinky, I’m in,” Jongdae readily agreed to it.

The club manager hurried them along down the hall to their customer. “You two in there, you in here.” The manager pushed Minseok, who had regrettably ended up sans towel when the manager yanked it away, towards one door.

“A-alone?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, alone. These two have a different customer. Now don’t mess this up, this is more money than most dancers make in a year and you’re making it in one night.”

Minseok tried to remain calm as he pushed the button to open the door. He took a deep breath and stepped into the low lit room. He was attempting to seem calm but he was flush with embarrassment. It was humiliating for him, how Baekhyun and Jongdae were so enthused with the idea was beyond him.

HIs customer was sitting on a couch along the far wall, most of his body in shadow. The room had scarlet walls and furniture, floor to ceiling red giving the room a disorienting effect. Minseok blinked as the door slid shut, trying to make out what creature, what species, had asked for a private dance.

Try as he might he couldn't tell who was sitting in front of him. He took a few steps forward, his hands going to his groin to cover himself up. Screw hiding how embarrassed he was.

The customer leaned forward, enough so his face was out of shadow. “You're cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Luhan...” Minseok said dumbly, staring at the Spirit of Winter.

Luhan smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“Did you catch Yixing?” Minseok asked, relief flooding over him that Luhan was alive, that Luhan was his customer, and that he wouldn’t have to dance for anyone.

“No, he got away,” Luhan patted the couch, “Sit, here.” He had a cushion, which he handed to Minseok to cover up his thong.

“Thanks.” Minseok felt better, a lot better.

“But I did manage to put a tracking device on him, so it wasn’t a total loss.” Luhan held up his tablet, the screen showing an image of a blinking dot. Minseok leaned in, narrowing his eyes to make out the coordinates.

“He’s at the space docks!” He looked at Luhan wondering why he wasn’t chasing their suspect. “What are you doing here if Yixing is there?”

“Hey, I couldn't do it alone. Plus Victoria was really looking forward to your friends giving her a show.” Luhan shrugged.

“Is that who is in with them?!” Minseok closed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead. “Oh god, I don't want to know.”

“Neither do I,” Luhan laughed.

Minseok relaxed back into the couch. “What now?”

“Well I paid for my own show so…” Luhan flashed a shit-eating grin as he patted his lap.

“No, no. No, I am not dancing for you,” Minseok protested, tempted to smack Luhan with a pillow but not wanting to reveal himself by moving the only real cover he had over his lap.

Luhan continued to smirk, but Minseok knew he had grown serious, his eyes said as much. He scanned Minseok up and down slowly. “You’re okay, right? No one tried anything.”

“Why does everyone think I am some easy target?” Minseok groaned. “Jongdae, Baekhyun, you…”

“Because you look like an easy target, and you have a tendency to be too trusting,” Luhan answered matter-of-factly.

Minseok stared at the floor, toying with the edge of the throw pillow. “I’m not so trusting anymore,” in his head adding _you are the one who made sure of that._

“Well, I still worry about you,” Luhan said softly.

Minseok shot him an annoyed look. “There is no need for that. We aren’t even friends.”

Luhan sighed. “Your highness, will you be my friend?”

Minseok snorted. “Really? Are you really asking me?”

“Minseok, the past is the past, stop letting it dictate the future,” Luhan dared to say.

The last place Minseok expected the dam to break was in a back room of a club on Chronos A7, where he sat clad only in a silver thong. But emotions did not follow a plan, and his emotions didn’t give a shit where he was or what he was wearing when they gushed to the surface, years of repressed anger and fear, hatred and heartbreak.

“Fuck you. Seriously.” Minseok stood up, still keeping the pillow on his middle he glared at Luhan with fire in his eyes. “I don’t expect you to care that I hate you, I don’t expect you to care that you are literally the one person I never wished to see again. But for fucks sake, have an ounce of respect and stop doing this. Stop trying to pretend shit didn't happen, because we both know it did. And whatever you did or didn’t think about what happened, I thought a lot about it. And you keep twisting the knife, you sick fuck.”

The only noise in the room was Minseok's ragged breathing. He was shaking -- with anger, fear, or relief he wasn’t sure. Luhan, on the other hand, remained expressionless.

“I’m sorry.” Luhan said firmly, an unexpected apology. Minseok doubted the Spirit of Winter’s words. Luhan hadn’t shown an ounce of remorse for anything.

What Luhan said next made Minseok stiffen, fear bubbling up in him at what it all meant. “I’m sorry I let you go ten years ago, I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I lied to you and told you I didn’t love you, and I’m sorry I didn’t jump on the next transport out of Khione and follow you to the outer belt.”

Minseok didn't want to hear it.

“I’m sorry I didn't say I was sorry, but damnit Minseok, if we focus on before everything was fucked up. If we focus on what happened in the past, there is no future. Maybe I want a future, and I‘m sorry I didn’t know how to say that. I’m sorry that when Junmyeon told me to find you, I was happy. Ecstatic.”

“I don’t trust you. And if you are sorry, why in the hell did you break up with me to begin with?!” Minseok cut his confession down. He hadn’t trusted Luhan since he had broken his heart a decade before, the trust between them was completely severed when Luhan had told him they were through.

“I deserve that, but if you are so focused on what happened on the past, then maybe you need to realize I wasn’t the only guilty party.” Luhan stood up, the few inches of height he had on Minseok suddenly seemed much greater. “You were selfish, Minseok. You were the one who gave up your title and then told me I had to follow you. Did you once ask me, even once ask if that was something I wanted?”

“It was the only way we could be together.” Minseok yelled. “You think my father was going to let his heir marry you?!”

“No, which is why you married Victoria. Which may I remind you, you had no problem doing even if I was there. Minseok, you expected me to be okay with that, okay with everything. Did you ever stop to think maybe I shouldn’t be okay with it?” Luhan responded, venom in his tone. “You may have spent the last ten years hating me, but I spent the last ten years just as fucked up because of you. And whether you want to admit it or not, this is all because we love each other. Always have, always will. Even if we hurt each other. Fuck, Minseok, don’t lie to yourself.”

Luhan reached over and threaded his fingers through Minseok’s necklace. Time seemed to stop. He was stupid - so, so stupid. Why hadn’t he taken it off? Why hadn’t he thought to do so the moment he saw Luhan on Tivelde.

A class ring dangled on the chain, an icy blue stone set in the center. It remained hidden from sight, he never wore it outside his clothes. But now, now Luhan could see it. Now it meant something, it became more than a familiar piece of jewelry Minseok had hung on to, the sentimental meaning long forgotten or ignored.

Minseok pushed Luhan’s hand away. “I need to go.” Minseok strode towards the door, no longer willing to be a part of the conversation. He hit the button hard and stepped into the hall. As he passed the door to the room next to the one he had been in, he heard cries of pleasure.

His day went from bad to worse.

“You like it when I fuck you? You like it?!” It was Victoria.

“Harder! Harder!” Jongdae screamed.

“Yes! Yes!” Baekhyun joined in.

Minseok officially hated this day, this club, and this asteroid.

 

 

 

 

 

❄⧖❄

_Minseok relaxed into the kiss, the tension of a week of cadet field training melting away. The last week had been hell, spent lugging a hundred pound rucksack over hard terrain in between live fire drills. He had missed having a warm shower. He had missed his bed. Most of all he had missed locking his dorm door and falling into bed with Luhan, both of them eager to relieve the tension that came with their rigorous training and their age._

_They had been together for almost a year. The awkward first kiss while naked (Minseok still shuddered to think of it) was replaced with languid make out session. They had both figured out how to actually kiss and learned little by little what drove the other one crazy._

_Minseok moaned obscenely loud when Luhan moved his lips lower, nibbling along his chin to his neck, finding the spot that never failed to pull a reaction from him. Minseok threaded his fingers through Luhan’s hair, his nails digging in perhaps a little too hard, but not hard enough to make Luhan pull away._

_Luhan’s left hand found Minseok’s waist, and moved lower to his hip. They were on Luhan’s bed, Minseok lying on his back while Luhan was draped over him. Their bodies hurt from the cadet training but no amount of aches and pains would stop them at this point. They were blissfully alone and horny as hell._

_“I missed this,” Luhan groaned, pushing Minseok’s collar away to give better access. Minseok felt the Luhan’s class ring against his skin, a cold drag as his necklace was pushed aside._

_“Hmmm,” Minseok hummed. He was hard, painfully so. It didn’t take much – he was seventeen and it had been a week of celibacy after all._

_Three loud raps on the door broke them apart, sending Minseok scurrying to his bed with a pillow pulled on his lap. Luhan made a frustrated noise and rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up and answered the door, knowing just as well as Minseok who would be bothering them at this hour and why._

_“Message for his highness.” A messenger held a packet out, which Luhan quickly took._

_Luhan tossed the packet towards Minseok then flopped down face first on his bed._

_Minseok stared at the packet for a while before picking it up and opening it. Physical documents could mean only one thing. It was about his wedding and his physical signature and seal needed to be added. He pulled out a stack of papers detailing the arrangement, the last draft of many to finalize the marriage._

_“When’s the big day?” Luhan asked, his words muffled by a pillow._

_“June 2nd.” Minseok scanned the documents. The changes his father had insisted upon, namely Victoria’s rights if Minseok were to predecease her, had been made._

_Luhan rocked to the side, pulling his blanket out from under him. He tossed it over himself and covered his head. Minseok continued to scan the paperwork until he reached the end. He affixed his seal and signature to the paperwork before looking back to Luhan. A soft snore sounded from under the mountain of blankets. Minseok sighed before turning off the lights and going to bed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“When he’s quiet, that’s when you know he’s really mad,” Yifan said through bites of his apple._

_Minseok picked at his mush, a perma-frown on his face. Luhan had lost his usual cheer, bad jokes, and flirtatious banter a few weeks back. Now it was subdued conversations, uneasy smiles, and pretending everything was okay. It wasn’t._

_“He deflects his problems with humor and by getting in trouble, been that way since he was a kid.”_

_Sometimes Minseok was jealous of Yifan for having known Luhan for so long. Now was one of these times._

_“It isn’t like I don’t know what the matter is, I just don't know how to fix it,” Minseok bemoaned. Of course Luhan was pissed about Minseok’s upcoming wedding, and it wasn’t fair. He knew Minseok was engaged since day one. He was being moody about a non-issue._

_“You could do what you do best,” Yifan reached over and nudged Minseok’s shoulder. “Blame him for overreacting and then whine to me that you can’t understand why he’s mad. Oh wait, you already did that.”_

_“I don’t do that!” Minseok slammed his fork down on the table._

_“Name one argument you two have gotten into since you started dating that didn’t have you claiming you were the innocent party and Luhan was at fault?” Yifan raised his eyebrows at Minseok. “You tell me everything, and there hasn’t been one. Trust me.”_

_“You make me sound like some egotistical jerk,” Minseok pushed his tray away and slumped his head onto his folded arms, shutting out the world._

_“Nah. Because Luhan does overreact, but you also don’t take any blame for being insensitive and never considering how he feels. Observations from a single friend who has to hear both of you complain. Drives me crazy, really. It’s a wonder I haven’t reported both of you to the superintendent so they kick you out.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Later that night Minseok apologized to Luhan, and promised to be better. But he couldn’t resist being himself and saying, “You knew this was coming, you knew I was getting married.”_

_“Knowing and liking are two different things, Minseok. I can accept shit, but that doesn't mean I am going to be happy about it.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Minseok felt like crap for putting Luhan through this, but at the same time it was there again, that little voice that said Luhan knew what he was getting into. Minseok wondered if there would ever be a time in his relationship with Luhan where guilt and insensitive expectations weren’t at constant war with each other._

 

❄⧖❄

❄⧖❄

Minseok finished inspecting the top blasters on The Cucumber when Jongdae, Victoria, and Baekhyun showed up, two of the three sporting a noticeable limp. Minseok really, really did not want to think about what his wife and friends had been doing in that room.  
  
Luhan arrived at the vessel a few minutes behind Minseok. They hadn’t exchanged words, or so much as a glance. Minseok avoided spending time alone with the man by busying himself with routine maintenance. He assumed that Yixing and Sehun were no longer near, a fact that was confirmed by Luhan.  
  
Minseok descended the ladder from the aft mechanical compartment, overhearing as Luhan told the others, “They left the space dock an hour ago, and we should be able to catch up to them if your ship is as fast as you say it is.”  
  
“It is as fast as I say it is!” Baekhyun retorted, letting out an “Ow” when he sat down in the captain’s chair. “Give me the coordinates and we’ll be there soon.”  
  
Minseok wiped the grease off of his hands with a rag while he considered what to do next. Being anywhere near Luhan was not an option.  
  
“Unit for your thoughts, brat?” Victoria asked. She was reclining on the passenger seat, her sweat slicked bangs sticking to her forehead.  
  
“No,” Minseok responded tersely. “I’m going to rest for a few minutes.” He played the coward, and slinked off to his sleeping quarters, where he would be safe from talking to anyone. It was a common theme in his life, to flee, and a tactic he executed particularly well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yixing and Sehun were hell bent on losing them, or so it seemed. Every time they closed in on the fugitives they took a different turn, buying some time before the tracking device lead the hunters to them again.  
  
One day of cat and mouse turned into two, then three. Minseok avoided Luhan and the others for the first day, but the second day he couldn’t. He needed to eat, he needed to do his part on the ship, and he needed to stop pretending he could shut everything out.  
  
He ate breakfast with Jongdae and Luhan the next morning, an awkward affair considering Jongdae kept giving him apologetic looks every time their eyes met. Luhan acted like nothing had happened, rattling off his planned tactics for apprehension of their suspects complete with a “We aren’t killing them, I don’t give a shit what Junmyeon says.”  
  
Minseok scarfed down his meal and retreated to engineering, where he could find something to keep him busy for the time being.  
  
A few hours and a couple hundred turns of a wrench later he was surprised when his peace and quiet was interrupted by two unsuspecting men on a mission. Jongdae and Baekhyun were giggling, not a completely unusual occurrence, when they stumbled into the engineering room. What was unusual was that they were kissing in between their laughter and there was no hitting involved.  
  
“Yesterday was amazing,” Baekhyun half moaned, tugging at Jongdae’s clothes.  
  
“Guys, I’m right here.” Minseok banged his wrench lightly against the wall.  
  
“Shit!” Jongdae yelped, jumping away from his – whatever Baekhyun was to him now.  
  
“Who is flying the ship?” Minseok asked, suddenly fearing for his safety.  
  
“Victoria.” Baekhyun looked sheepish.  
  
The Cucumber lurched to the side which sent Baekhyun running from the room. Jongdae followed a few seconds later, yelling apologizes over his shoulder as Minseok gave up and slid to the ground. He would be happy when this mission was over and they could go back to the way things used to be – even if he wasn’t so sure that was a possibility since his friends were busy Frenching in engineering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Sehun. Zhang Yixing. Minseok would go blind if he kept reading and rereading their files. Something didn’t sit right with him, something that was most definitely tied to the unsettling feeling he had about Junmyeon’s orders to shoot first.  
  
“I am starting to think you are in love with that wrench.” Luhan leaned against the doorway to the engineering room, his arms folded against his chest.  
  
“Maybe I am,” Minseok replied. It was day three of the chase and yet again he had managed to avoid spending time with the other occupants of the ship other than when he absolutely had to. He had eaten a meal with Victoria, which was followed by an awkward encounter when he walked in on Baekhyun making out with Victoria in an alcove near the cockpit. He had said a few words to Jongdae and completely shut down any attempt at conversation with Luhan. Perhaps he _was_ falling in love with the wrench.  
  
“They have been on a constant course for the last few hours, thought you should know that.” Luhan walked into the room. He took a seat on the floor near Minseok, keeping a few feet between them.  
  
Minseok grunted. He continued to scroll through the dossiers, ignoring his visitor.  
  
“You think it is strange too, don’t you? That our orders are to kill, not capture.”  
  
Minseok looked up from his tablet. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Minho thought the same, he warned me about it. Seems like logic gets around these parts, especially in the information trade.” Luhan hugged his knees to his chest, which made him look younger, Minseok thought. It was unsettling, a glimpse of the old Luhan. “Minseok, I think they’re innocent.”  
  
“What?” Minseok looked at Luhan in alarm.  
  
“Nothing adds up so far. Junmyeon wants them dead. They are running from us, staying just ahead but never completely out of reach. If Yixing really wanted to disappear he could, I know it. It’s like they want to buy us some time to figure out the truth.” Luhan’s icy blue eyes met Minseok’s.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense. If they’re innocent, then who did it?”  
  
“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it was them and I do think Junmyeon knows who it was. He is trying to keep it quiet by having the supposed culprits killed, case closed. “  
  
Minseok shook his head. “No, Junmyeon wouldn't do that.”  
  
“We’ll see. Hopefully soon. If my calculations are correct, they are heading towards Psyche VII now.”  
  
Minseok blinked in surprise.  
  
“Oh hey – sorry.” Jongdae cut the conversation short, stumbling into engineering with flushed cheeks and an easy smile. “Didn’t know Minseok had company.”  
  
“No, come in, we are done talking.” Minseok eagerly waved his friend in to see him. He could think about what Luhan was insinuating later.  
  
Jongdae limped into the room, passing Luhan without a second glance.  
  
“What is it?” Minseok asked, patting the floor next to him.  
  
“I’d rather stand, sorry.” Jongdae leaned against the wall, his hand going to his lower back as he winced. “So I may have let your wife fuck me. I am so, so sorry Minseok.”  
  
Minseok was expecting this talk to happen. “I kind of guessed as much.”  
  
“Are you mad?” Jongdae asked, hesitation in his voice.  
  
“No. It’s fine.”  
  
“Also I… maybe… okay, it’s kind of weird and I don’t know how to feel about it, but you give such good advice I wanted to tell you. I don’t want to let it bother me forever, best to figure it out now.” Jongdae fiddled with his hands as he rambled. “I think I am in love with Baekhyun, but kind of feel like I might be starting to love Victoria too. Which is weird.”  
  
Minseok didn’t immediately respond, prompting Jongdae to add, “Sorry! I mean, if this makes you feel weird. I just never liked you like _that_. It isn’t because Baekhyun is better looking than you or anything.”  
  
“Jongdae,” Minseok said slowly. “It sounds like you know how you feel and judging by what I have seen and unfortunately heard in the last few days I think your feelings are reciprocated. Go, fall in love, and be happy.”  
  
“Really?!” Jongdae sounded thrilled. “You really think so?!”  
  
Minseok nodded. “I really think so.”  
  
“Thanks, pal!” Jongdae shifted on his feet, his face contorting in pain as he moved. As an afterthought he asked, “So why have you been hiding in here if you aren’t pissed at us? Is that blue eyed douche being a jerk again?”  
  
“Something like that.” Minseok had lost the desire to talk about his problems now that he was faced with Luhan’s outlandish theory.  
  
“Ummm, Victoria told me you guys used to date. If you ever want to talk about stuff, just let me know.”  
  
“Thanks, I will.”  
  
After Jongdae left, Minseok busied himself with coming up with as many reasons as possible as to why Junmyeon wouldn’t have knowingly covered up such a grave crime. There was no way. His little brother wasn’t like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Minseok vehemently denied that just because he was young, he was naive. He had seen a lot in eighteen years, because he had to. An ignorant emperor was doomed to failure.  
  
He knew that having Luhan at the palace during the break between semesters was risky, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that his father had been watching him via the servants and guards. He knew that every time he didn’t sleep in the same room as his new wife it was reported back. He also knew that his father was well aware that he didn’t love Victoria and that Victoria didn’t love him. The biggest difficulty was making sure that his father didn’t suspect who he really did love - and having Luhan staying at the palace was a huge risk in that regard.  
  
Junmyeon, the little brat, proved to be excellent cover. He never said no when Minseok dragged him along to spend time with Luhan. He still had enough big-brother-hero-worship left in him to go along with Minseok’s suggestions that he accompany them. He never said no when he ended up alone and left to his own devices as Minseok snuck off with Luhan.  
  
Minseok wasn’t naive, wasn’t foolish or reckless when he snuck into Luhan’s room at night. He wasn’t foolish to trust Junmyeon to keep his secret either, because his little brother would do anything for him.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
It was the day before he was set to return to the academy for his last semester. It was the last day he had with Luhan sans classes and their fellow students. It was supposed to be a good day, a last taste of relative seclusion before they dropped back into the world of school, friends, and real life.  
  
“His majesty requests your presence,” a servant announced to Minseok as he picked at his breakfast.  
  
A bad feeling accompanied Minseok all the way to the throne room, increasing in intensity with every step. By the time he was standing in front of his father, he felt ready to pass out.  
  
His father was an imposing man by design. He frowned at his eldest son and tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne. “If you continue seeing him, I’ll send him away for good and you’ll never find him.”  
  
Minseok swallowed but didn’t dare argue. There was no way he could convince his father to let him see Luhan. “Very well.”  
  
It was simple, to the point. An order and a pledge to uphold the order. Minseok returned to the small breakfast room and with little emotion told Luhan they were over. Junmyeon was the only other person there, watching with curiosity.  
  
The saving grace was that Luhan knew it wasn’t real, that Minseok was only saying it because he had to. Before Luhan had accepted Minseok’s invitation to the palace, the prince had told him this might happen. “We need to pretend, but know it isn’t real.”  
  
Later that day Minseok's father summoned him again, pleased that he had broken it off with Luhan.  
  
Minseok knew at that moment it was Junmyeon who had told their father about his relationship with Luhan. It was Junmyeon who had told their father about the breakup, confirming that Minseok had carried out his father’s orders. His brother had betrayed him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn't know it would get you in trouble,” Junmyeon pouted, wiping away tears as he buried himself in Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay, I know you didn’t.” Minseok comforted his little brother by rubbing his back. He forgave him so easily then, because he in the end he still trusted his brother, even if his brother was young and naive. _  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Sehun and Yixing chose Psyche VII as their destination was puzzling, a complete contradiction of what they would be expected to do if they were guilty.  
  
“They do brain scans, read your thoughts before you are allowed on the planet. Think of it as a lie detector test,” Jongdae explained to Victoria, who had asked a slew of questions following everyone's words of disbelief over where the tracking device led them.  
  
“If these guys assassinated the emperor, it will be on their brain scan. It’s like a confession.” Baekhyun whistled. “They belong on that stupid criminal’s space-cast.”  
  
Minseok felt uneasy about this turn of events because it backed up Luhan’s theory, a discomforting thought.  
  
They left the ship and entered the scanning bay, one of thousands on the planet. The indigenous species of Psyche VII screened every visitor using a thorough, albeit invasive, four step process. First was the whole ship scan, which occurred when the vessel was docked at the spaceport. Once the first scan was done, the crew was radioed permission to disembark. That is when each person was put through individual scans. One looking at thoughts, another reading memories, and the third a general health scan. All of the procedures were completed in black tunnels, pitch dark and devoid of all sounds but the hum of the conveyer belt carrying the scenes to the end.  
  
It wasn’t a long process, but an unnerving one. Minseok hated thinking that his entire life was on file somewhere in Psyche VII’s database, able to be accessed by those with proper clearance.  
  
Once they had all passed through the scans, they congregated near the transport station. Psyche VII was a large metropolis, a teeming city that covered a swath of the planet. The transport cars that ran between the skyscrapers were known galaxy wide for their maneuverability and reckless drivers.  
  
“Where are they now?” Minseok asked Luhan, the spirit of winter pulling up the tracking device on the tablet.  
  
“Looks like they are holed up with an old friend,” Luhan answered cryptically. “Come on, we can get a transport car to their location.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the driver slammed on the breaks, going from over a hundred miles per hour to a dead stop within seconds, Minseok knew he would never take a transport car on Psyche VII again if he could help it.  
  
“Nice building,” Victoria remarked from the seat next to Minseok’s.  
  
The building Luhan had directed them to was one of dozens of identical skyscrapers, each hundreds of stories tall with glittering gold detail and garish colored lights. Tacky and ritzy. It was the way of Psyche VII.  
  
Luhan paid the driver with a swipe of his tablet, signaling for everyone to pile out of the death trap of a car. Jongdae took one step onto the platform next to the building and heaved, the ride over not agreeing with him anymore than it agreed with Minseok.  
  
“They’re on the top floor penthouse,” Luhan explained. “Elevator to the suite is this way.” He pointed to a side entrance to the building.  
  
“We are taking an elevator up to see them? Should we call them first too so they know we are coming?” Baekhyun asked sarcastically.  
  
“They aren’t going to attack us.” Luhan sounded confident. “They’re with Changmin.”  
  
Minseok hadn’t heard that name in years, but he recognized it. When Luhan had said they were with an old friend, Minseok hadn’t realized he meant a mutual old friend. Shim Changmin, former star instructor at the Imperial Military Academy was as loyal as loyal could be. Excluding, of course, his love of money and wine and expensive lodgings. Last Minseok knew he had left the academy to open a winery on some outer planet. Apparently that outer planet was Psyche VII.  
  
They entered the high-rise and walked to the large gilded elevator. Luhan pressed the button and communicated who they were, a second later the doors buzzed open and they were allowed inside. Baekhyun and Jongdae hesitated, hanging behind Victoria as they entered the elevator.  
  
“They are innocent,” Minseok voiced his realization, the situation hitting him like a ton of Irogal stone. If Yixing and Sehun had come to Psyche VII to see Changmin they were either pitifully stupid or they were proving a point. The scans would reveal their complicity and guilt. Changmin wouldn’t hesitate to turn them in. Unless of course they were innocent, in which case Changmin and his loyalty to the empire would prevent him from doing so.  
  
“Told you so,” Luhan said nonchalantly.  
  
“Wait, what?!” Baekhyun blurted out, looking confused.  
  
The door dinged open before Baekhyun got an answer. The sliding gold doors revealed a sumptuously decorated suite, with black and white tiled floor, white paneled walls, and high ceilings. Luhan stepped out of the elevator with confident strides. Minseok paused for a split second before following. He wasn’t as certain, his hand resting near the blasters on his hip.  
  
“In here!” Changmin called from a side room.  
  
Minseok looked behind him. Baekhyun and Jongdae were holding onto Victoria, each with a grip on one of her sleeves, half hiding behind her as she tried to make progress following Minseok.  
  
“Well, well, if it isn’t my old favorite student.” Changmin was sitting in a white velvet chair, wine glass in his hand. Yixing and Sehun sat on a cream colored settee. Minseok recognized Sehun from the pictures, a tall, lanky young man with blonde hair and a thick brow.  
  
“Nice to see you too,” Luhan greeted in return.  
  
“I was talking to Minseok,” Changmin corrected him. “But good to see you too.” The cheeky bastard.  
  
“Hello Changmin.” Minseok stood in the doorway, feeling like it wasn’t the situation to take a seat and strike up a friendly chat. Luhan stood in front of him, resolute to do the talking.  
  
“Ha-ha. Funny. Let’s cut to the chase. Did you do it?” Luhan looked from Yixing to Sehun.  
  
“No!” Sehun was indignant. “We were framed!”  
  
“I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure out that we’re innocent. You’re slipping in your old age Luhan, made me run halfway across a galaxy with a death order over my head before you came to your senses. ” Yixing teased, his dimple flashing. “Hey Minseok, long time no see.”  
  
“Prove it.” Luhan moved to take a chair. “I’m not convinced yet, Yixing.”  
  
Minseok followed, edging towards the unoccupied armchair in the corner. Victoria finally made it into the room, albeit with Jongdae and Baekhyun still shrinking behind her.  
  
“They have evidence, and the scans will prove it too,” Changmin spoke for them. “I’m sure they will give it all to you, and the scans, well they can be accessed for a price.”  
  
Who killed him then?” Luhan challenged.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Yixing answered.  
  
Minseok let it sink in for a few seconds. Junmyeon, his brother? “Why would he kill our father?”  
  
“Your father was going to get rid of Yifan,” Changmin explained. “He didn’t want to see two sons make the same mistake.”  
  
The knife blade twisted deeper. “Junmyeon and Yifan are a thing?”  
  
“Have been for years,” Victoria responded. “But shit, I never thought Junmyeon could do something like this…”  
  
“You knew they are together?” Minseok looked at Luhan.  
  
“Yeah. But to think this is what pushed him over the edge…”  
  
“My guess is he thought you would kill us as quickly as possible just to be done with the empire and,” Yixing gave Luhan an apologetic look, “away from Luhan. No one would question our guilt, we would be dead, and he would get away with murder without breaking a sweat.”  
  
Yixing was accusing Junmyeon of using his own weaknesses against him, exploiting his hatred of Luhan and his avoidance of his old life to be the perfect cover. It was hard to digest the accusation.  
  
“I need proof, now.” Minseok set his jaw in a tight line. “Did Yifan know?”  
  
“No, he didn’t,” Yixing confirmed. “I’m sure of that.”  
  
How ironic, Minseok wanted to laugh and cry. His younger brother was in love with a Spirit of Winter, and was facing a life without him, which made him do something drastic. History had repeated itself in the cruelest of ways.  
  
“We were easy targets. He thought we would never be able to figure out what had happened, that we would be dead before we ever had the means to prove our innocence.” Sehun rattled off. “They didn't count on Yixing being at main-com that day, seeing the warrant before it went out.”  
  
“Do you have blueprints for some nifty machine thing that can blow everyone up?” Baekhyun chimed in, having detached himself from Victoria.  
  
“Blueprints?” Sehun looked confused.  
  
“Wow, your brother lied to us more than I lied to Kyungsoo about stripping.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue.  
  
Changmin set his wineglass down and stood. It was only then Minseok noticed the tablet in his hand. He crossed the room and handed the device to Minseok. “All the proof is in here. Yixing was able to access it before he escaped with Sehun.”  
  
Minseok took the sleek black device from his former instructor.  
  
“Surveillance video from the ship was recorded. There is also correspondence saved between Junmyeon and his accomplices, which Sehun managed to procure from an information trader on Neris. And the scans that show they are telling the truth are yours too, if you can pay for them.”  
  
“We can pay.” Luhan looked at Minseok. “I can review it first if y-”  
  
“No,” Minseok interrupted. “I need to see.” He needed to know for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok did what he did best. He shut everyone out as best he could, taking refuge in the library of Changmin’s penthouse. He had reviewed the evidence, the damning video and messages that implicated his younger brother in the assassination. Now he was angry, frustrated, and confused.  
  
He had asked for a few minutes to think, a few minutes to formulate what his next move should be.  
  
Junmyeon would be executed for the crime if he was tried at the galactic tribunal. He would send his brother to his death.  
  
Or should he cover it up, pretend it never happened? But that wasn’t right, not when Junmyeon had done something so soulless.  
  
He could pretend they had caught Yixing and Sehun, receive the reward, and run back to the outer belt with his friends. Forget any of it ever happened and let the Empire continue as it had for centuries, allow his family to continue to spread despair in the name of greed.  
  
There was something attractive about running away, because Minseok felt guilty.  
  
He had been the one to throw away his title, leading his father to not want Junmyeon to do the same. Throwing away his place as his father’s heir had thrust Junmyeon into that same difficult role, with the same expectations and restrictions. It was, in so many ways, Minseok who had created this situation.  
  
Junmyeon had killed a person but Minseok had created a world where Junmyeon could go from the loveable younger brother he remembered to a murderer.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
It was his failure.  
  
_It was him_. Not Luhan, and his cruel words. Not their relationship, which he blamed for his actions. It was his own prerogative, his own failings, that made him discard his destiny, then run like a coward and blame everyone else for it.  
  
And even now, he wanted to run, to hide, and to pretend.  
  
“I always knew you would make a damn fine emperor one day.” When Changmin had entered the room Minseok did not know, but he didn't particularly care. His time alone was always meant to be fleeting.  
  
“I gave that up ten years ago.”  
  
“Well, you have a choice now. If your brother is tried and executed, the throne is going to...oh let’s see, your cousin, and I think we both know that isn’t a good idea.”  
  
“You want me to take the throne?” Minseok locked eyes with his former instructor.  
  
“It’s time to stop running, Minseok,” Changmin said simply. “You can prosecute Junmyeon on your own, without the tribunal, if you are Emperor.”  
  
Minseok swallowed. He didn't respond, unable to vocalize his agreement because it was halfhearted at best. He didn't want to be the emperor, tie himself up in the wide reaching damage that defined it.  
  
“You can make changes, Minseok.”  
  
His excuses fell away one by one as he conversed with Changmin, each reason he gave earning a solid rebuttal from the instructor. What was left was a shaky resolve. It was time for him to stop running.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_“So, how many mistresses will you have when you’re emperor?” Luhan tossed the silver ball in the air and caught it.  
  
Minseok gritted his teeth. “None.”  
  
“Not even me?” Luhan asked, tossing the ball up yet again. He was lying on his bed, Minseok was on his own bunk with half a dozen open textbooks surrounding him. It was two months before graduation, and he needed to study every chance he got.  
  
“Fine. I’ll have a hundred, is that what you want to hear?” Minseok snapped.  
  
“Nice try, but you don’t have the stamina for that.” Luhan laughed to himself.  
  
Minseok was annoyed. It had been weeks of this teasing, this insinuating, these half-insults. Luhan was wearing him down with them, little by little, even if they still had good times. Even if they still had happy times they reverted to this - this passive aggressive banter at least once a day.  
  
“You probably will be so busy being emperor you won’t get any. You hate doing it when you’re tired.”  
  
Minseok ignored him.  
  
“Probably will be celibate in two months’ time, once I go away.”  
  
That got Minseok's attention. He slammed his textbook shut. “Are we breaking up in two months?” he asked, venom in his voice.  
  
Luhan tossed the ball. “Well you are going to the palace and I am going into the military so...”  
  
“What do you want from me?” Minseok asked, angry and confused. “We promised to see each other when we could. Luhan, this isn’t a joke to me.”  
  
“It isn’t a joke to me, either,” Luhan sounded solemn. He set the ball aside and rolled onto his side. “Also, we already broke up during semester break, remember? At the palace, during breakfast.”  
  
Minseok tossed his textbook onto the mattress. He stood up and stalked towards the door. “I need to get out of here.”  
  
“Run away, Minseok.” Luhan called after him, “It’s what you do best.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Minseok returned to the dorm he found Luhan sitting at his desk, studying. Minseok had jogged laps around the academy to clear his head, which didn’t really work. Now he wanted some resolution.  
  
“What is going on with us lately?” Minseok asked, sitting on his bed.  
  
“Reality.” Luhan didn’t look up from his homework. “Knowing we can't be together, wanting to, me getting pissed, you getting pissed. All the shit that was bound to happen.”  
  
“So we are going to fight like this forever?”  
  
Luhan looked over his shoulder. “No, we don't have forever. Maybe until you become emperor.”  
  
Minseok’s heart hurt, but he knew Luhan’s heart hurt too. They shared the pain, the anger that caused them to fight. They shared the heartbreak and forgiveness later that evening as they fell into bed together. They shared it all, being the source of each other’s pain._  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
Psyche VII’s second moon was high in the sky, casting a pinkish glow that dimmed with the neon lights of the city. Everyone was asleep save Yixing and Minseok, two friends who hadn’t seen each other in over a decade, two friends who until a few hours ago had been operating as a hunter and the hunted.  
  
Minseok couldn't sleep now even if he tried, there was too much on his mind. He had slinked off to the room Changmin offered him, but was quick to wander out in search of a drink of water and a comfortable chair where he could while away the time. Yixing walked into the living room a few minutes after Minseok arrived, sharing the same sheepish expression of I-can’t-sleep-what-are-you-doing-here.  
  
“I have no idea how everyone else can sleep,” Yixing said, pouring a glass of water and taking a seat across from Minseok.  
  
“Some of them aren’t.” Like clockwork a low moan was heard from the room where Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Victoria had retired to.  
  
Yixing raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Don’t ask.”  
  
“I won’t,” Yixing chuckled.  
  
“Did you know Luhan planted a tracking device on you?” Minseok asked.  
  
“Yep, and we knew your orders were to kill us. Why do you think we had to make so many false turns before we could land here?”  
  
It made sense. Minseok grew quiet. It was an easy silence between them, both men lost in their thoughts.  
  
“Will you take the throne?” Yixing asked after many minutes had passed.  
  
“Probably.” It felt strange to say it out loud.  
  
Yixing nodded but didn’t say anything.  
  
“I can change things, hopefully.”  
  
“Does Luhan know?”  
  
Minseok wasn’t sure why Yixing was asking him but he said no.  
  
“You know, he has been a mess since you left all those years ago. He just doesn’t show it, hides behind those lame jokes of his,” Yixing rambled. “If you tell him you are staying he will probably piss himself.”  
  
“Now that would be a sight to see,” Minseok laughed. He didn’t argue about Luhan being a mess, or otherwise dwelling on it. A few days ago he would have protested who made who a bigger emotional wreck, but that was before the much needed epiphany that he had a lot of faults, a lot of guilt, and a lot of blame in how things turned out.  
  
“I think you’re doing the right thing, Minseok, not that you need my approval, but still.”  
  
“Thank you.” Minseok had his own questions, or more accurately a bit of teasing to do. “So, Sehun, huh? Robbing the cradle, I see.”  
  
Yixing’s single dimple flashed as he broke into a sheepish grin. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “What can I say, I mean, have you seen his ass?”  
  
“Seriously.” Minseok put a hand over his eyes, sighing at his old friend.  
  
Yixing laughed heartily.  
  
“Can you guys be quiet? There are people trying to sleep.” Luhan wandered into the room, his hair a mess as he rubbed his eyes. How he had managed to fall asleep in such a short period of time and subsequently be woken up by their talking was beyond Minseok.  
  
“Minseok’s going to be Emperor,” Yixing blurted out.  
  
“What?!” Luhan narrowed his eyes at his fellow Spirit of Winter. Minseok was busy shooting Yixing death glares. Luhan looked from Yixing to Minseok. “You aren't going to let your cousin take the throne?”  
  
“No, I thought maybe I should.” Minseok recognized how hesitant, how unsure he sounded.  
  
Luhan was silent, his eyes locked with Minseok’s but not a word said.  
  
“Are you pissing yourself right now?” Yixing asked, laughing. “Or did you come in your pants?”  
  
Luhan launched himself on his friend, tumbling with Yixing onto the floor as he punched his arm.  
  
Minseok smiled, enjoying the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived on Khione two days later, Sehun and Yixing leaving the ship in handcuffs. It was Luhan and Yixing who formulated the ruse, knowing they needed to appear to have followed orders until they could explain the situation to Yifan - a daunting and uncertain task considering his relationship with Junmyeon.  
  
Minseok, Victoria, Baekhyun, and Jongdae milled about the spaceport until they had word from the others that the plot had been revealed. At that point, and by his request, Minseok would be the one to confront his brother and have him detained.  
  
“I hate that this is happening,” Victoria said wistfully. She was Junmyeon’s friend as much as she was Minseok’s and it was a sad turn of events.  
  
“I know.” The only silver lining was that Minseok could save Junmyeon from death, even if that tactic could be seen as morally wrong. Junmyeon had killed someone, but Minseok and his sense of responsibility put some of the blame on himself. He couldn't hand Junmyeon over to the galactic congress, the governing body that was bigger than their quadrant of space. They would kill him, it was the only acceptable punishment for his crime according to galactic laws. Minseok couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that happen.  
  
It wasn’t easy to convince Yifan to act if the amount of time it took for Luhan to radio Minseok was any indication. Hours passed, and with each movement of the hour hand Minseok grew doubtful. Finally Luhan’s voice crackled over Minseok's communicator, “The Emperor will see you now.”  
  
Minseok took a deep breath and with words of encouragement from his friends and his wife he set off to the Palace. For the second time in as many months he entered his old home, but unlike the last time he knew that he wouldn’t be leaving. This time everything would change, there would be no running away.  
  
When he entered the throne room, the cavernous chamber was devoid of anyone but the emperor. Junmyeon sat on the throne, his head in his hands, and his shoulders shaking from unrestrained sobs.  
  
Minseok approached slowly, tears prickling his eyes. “I’m sorry.” It was the last thing he said before the Spirits of Winter arrived to take Junmyeon away. It was the only thing Minseok could say when faced with the past, his own culpability, and his current confusion over his family's fate. It was the only thing he could say, and by far it wasn’t enough. It never would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was an ancient song, or was it a poem, Minseok couldn't recall, that spoke of the life of an emperor. He had heard it sung by bards in the dining hall of the palace, memorized it at one point as part of his cultural education, a must for a future emperor. He had forgotten most of the words over time, but a certain passage came back to him the night he returned to Khione. Words of the weight an emperor bore, equated to the feeling of a criminal as he was handed his punishment. Pressure that was earned, that was due, even if one were attempt to try to avoid it.  
  
Yifan was part of this initial pressure, so was Junmyeon. One possessed utter disappointment and heartbreak, the other guilt and remorse. There was the specters of what came before, a legacy that Minseok had not been responsible for in a decade. The courtiers and noblemen added to this pressure, expectations and gossip their weapon. News travelled fast in the Empire, and like that the pressure came from outside of Khione, hundreds of planets large and small packing their own weight onto Minseok’s shoulders as they tried to understand the change in power. Court ministers, career politicians, jockeyed to be the new favorite even if Minseok had yet to be crowned. And then there was the shadow that Minseok was aware of, watching and waiting as his life became unbearably stifling in a matter of hours. Luhan.  
  
Minseok's first moment alone after confronting Junmyeon came late into the night, when he managed to insist he have time to sleep. The Emperor-to-be trudged to his old quarters in the palace, eschewing the use of the traditional Emperor’s suite of rooms. He needed time to think, or more accurately to panic, and a feeling of familiarity and remembered comfort would help.  
  
His old quarters were in the oldest wing of the palace, a suite of rooms he had insisted on claiming when his father had given him a choice. They were remote and made Minseok feel like he was away from the hustle and bustle of the palace when he was there.  
  
Minseok opened the door to his quarters, the familiar groan of the automatic doors bringing back memories. He took a step inside the large, white walled chambers. The possessions he had left behind were gone, the room pared down to the basic furnishings and generic decorations of the palace guest rooms. The effect was that the room looked almost antiseptic in nature, sterilized, his personality wiped from the rooms - but what could he expect. He had been gone for a decade.  
  
A large four poster bed sat against the far wall, carved with traditional patterns that told of the beliefs of Minseok’s ancestors. The floors, a white stone polished to a high shine, blended seamlessly with the white walls and accents.  
  
When Minseok lived here he hadn’t remembered the place seeming so cavernous and devoid of warmth, as it appeared now. He walked to the middle of the room and sighed, his body and mind aching from the day’s events.  
  
“I must be insane,” he said to himself, vigorously rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was overwhelmed and regretted that he had decided it was time to change, that it was time to stop running. Running was so much easier, so much more comfortable.  
  
“You aren’t insane, but you are stubborn, way too handsome for your own good, and unfailingly bad tempered.”  
  
Minseok jumped at the voice. He had thought he was alone. He watched in alarm as Luhan stood up from the small sitting area near the large floor to ceiling windows. The Spirit of Winter approached slowly, his hands behind his back. He was once again dressed in his uniform, replete with cape. “Hello,” Luhan said cheekily.  
  
“Get out,” Minseok ordered. He had no idea how Luhan had gotten into his room or why, but he didn’t feel like having an argument.  
  
“No,” Luhan pointedly answered. “I’m here to guard the Emperor. Yifan promoted me to personal bodyguard, you must not have received the memorandum.”  
  
Minseok heavily doubted Yifan did any such thing. He was still shell shocked from finding out what Junmyeon had done, there was no way he was shuffling papers and reorganizing his men. Yet Minseok didn’t want to argue, he was too exhausted.  
  
“Fine,” he muttered, making his way over to his bed. “I need to sleep.”  
  
He threw himself on the mattress, flopping down on his belly and burying his head in the large down comforter.  
  
He heard Luhan moving about the room, his boots clicking on the stone floor. When Minseok felt the mattress dip down next to him he stiffened and lifted his head to see Luhan lying next to him. He glared at the Spirit of Winter, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Pers-o-nal body-guard,” Luhan enunciated, finishing it off with a smug smile.  
  
Minseok groaned and turned over.  
  
The next thing he knew he was waking up, sunlight streaming into the room and an arm slung over his middle. Luhan’s front was pressed to his back, a vaguely familiar sensation from a decade ago, but one that wasn’t entirely welcome now. Minseok untangled himself from his bodyguard, pointedly ignoring the fact that he had slept better the night before than he had in a long, long time.  
  
Minseok dressed in the bathroom and was feet from the door, where no doubt a slew of servants awaited, when Luhan woke up. “You aren’t going to leave without me, right?”  
  
Minseok gritted his teeth.  
  
“Minseok,” Luhan said quietly. “Why are you still wearing the ring?”  
  
Minseok didn’t want to admit the truth to himself, he definitely wasn’t going to say it to Luhan. He had done enough facing his problems in the last day, he could be selfish and ignore at least one of them.  
  
“Get dressed, I’ll wait two minutes and no longer.” Minseok stood and faced the door, thankful Luhan didn’t ask about the ring again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Familiar. Minseok liked this feeling, he had missed it. Spending a night with his legs tangled with Luhan’s, their arms splayed out, their bodies pressed together. It hadn’t been that long since the last time - less than a month - but to Minseok it felt like eternity. It didn’t make it easier that the last time they had slept like this, things hadn’t been good between them.  
  
They had graduated from the academy a few weeks ago. Luhan had exactly two days before he was to report to active duty as an officer in the Imperial army, and Minseok had exactly two hours after graduation before his escort arrived to take him back to the palace.  
  
Two hours in a crowded auditorium left zero time for a goodbye. The most personal moment they shared during the graduation was when Luhan slipped his class ring into Minseok’s pocket. He had worn it for the last few months, knowing if he didn’t he would face a penalty at the academy. It was one tradition he couldn’t overlook.  
  
“It’s yours, and always will be,” Luhan whispered as he returned the ring to his lover.  
  
Three weeks later, when Luhan had his first day off, they clandestinely reunited with the help of the unlikeliest of accomplices –– Victoria. After a lengthy “you guys need to stop being assholes to each other like seriously” talk she smuggled Luhan to Minseok’s quarters. She made a convincing enough show of pretending she was the one who would sleep in the quarters that Minseok was ready to buy her anything she wanted. The Emperor would hear of it and be so ecstatic there was no way he would allow anyone to interrupt what he hoped was his heir’s amorous activities. It was the perfect cover.  
  
Familiar. Minseok’s bed was much larger than the beds back in their dorm, which had forced them to sleep pressed against each other out of necessity (but they wouldn’t have had it any other way). Now it was sheer need to be close to each other that had Luhan’s arm draped over Minseok’s middle, their legs intertwined.  
  
Minseok studied Luhan’s sleeping face. It wasn’t fair, how good looking he was. Minseok knew he wasn’t ugly, but next to Luhan, well, he felt a bit inadequate. Not that Luhan would have ever let him feel that way.  
  
Luhan opened his eyes, catching Minseok in the act. “Hey,” he said sleepily, gripping Minseok’s waist and pulling him tightly against him. When he tried to kiss the prince Minseok pushed him away. “Your breath is horrible.”  
  
“I love you,” Luhan ignored the comment and placed a kiss on the corner of Minseok’s mouth.  
  
“I love you too,” Minseok sighed, burying his face in Luhan’s shoulder, morning breath and all.  
  
There were a lot of ‘sorries’ muttered the night before. Apologies about how rude they had been to each other. And the realization, by both of them, that no matter how stupid they could be to each other, they still wanted to be together. Minseok almost considered it a need at this point. He needed Luhan more than he needed anyone else in the universe. _  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your login for the classified database is here,” Yifan reached over the desk and pointed at Minseok’s tablet screen. “And you will be required to change your password daily.”  
  
Minseok sat in the emperor’s study. He was undergoing his first intelligence briefing, but he had trouble focusing when Yifan looked so... broken.  
  
“You can take time off,” Minseok blurted out. “I know this whole thing is hard on you.”  
  
Yifan looked away, appearing stoic. “No. That would give me time to think.”  
  
Minseok had to agree, he had a point. “Very well. But if you need anything–”  
  
“You aren’t going to change your mind, are you?” Yifan interrupted. “You won’t turn Junmyeon over to the tribunal?”  
  
“No, I won’t,” Minseok promised. “I was going to make arrangements with Yixing or Luhan about where he should be confined.” Normally he should be discussing such matters with the Frosthelm, but he wasn’t going to put Yifan through that. “He can stay at the palace, but with restrictions on visitors of course.”  
  
There was a pregnant silence, Yifan’s green eyes meeting Minseok’s. “He murdered someone, your majesty. He committed treason. You need to think about that before you are too lenient.”  
  
“You think I am being too lenient?” Minseok asked, knowing that was exactly what Yifan was getting at.  
  
“I think you need to understand the consequences of your actions, Minseok. Your job is not an easy one, with everyone watching. I’m telling you as a friend. I don’t want Junmyeon to be punished severely, but I don’t think we should let him free either. This is tough, all of this,” Yifan held his arms out in emphasis. “I don’t want to believe it, but I have to. You don’t want to punish him, but you have to.”  
  
Minseok exhaled, then nodded. After a brief moment of silence Yifan delved back into the briefing, his words of warning falling into the background.  
  
Minseok, however, had heard him loud and clear. He shouldn’t be too easy on Junmyeon – and that was coming from Junmyeon’s lover. It weighed on his mind during the rest of the morning, when he met court ministers and talked with ambassadors from the outlying colonies. He had decided to stop running and he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, but so say we did something extraordinary, like help catch the bad guy. Wouldn’t that earn us a title and a reward?” Baekhyun asked, two cups of wine down and another in front of him. Jongdae nodded eagerly from his side, while Victoria side eyed the both of them, whispering to the new emperor, “Ignore them, please.”  
  
Minseok smirked and took another sip of wine. “You can have your reward, but I am not handing out titles at the moment, I’m fresh out.”  
  
“Who needs a title when you’re rich?” Baekhyun exclaimed, adding, “Babes, I’m buying you both the finest ponies from Xander 42.”  
  
“A pony!” Jongdae mocked excitement.  
  
Victoria sighed, standing she reached for Minseok’s arm and gave it a tug. “Come on, we need to chat.”  
  
Minseok followed his wife without question. It had been a mind numbing day, his first full day as emperor. Victoria was just what he needed after long hours of wondering why he had decided standing up and taking responsibility was a good idea.  
  
Or that is what he thought he needed.  
  
“You know, brat, you are pretty piss poor at this whole emperor thing,” was the first thing out of Victoria’s mouth when they were alone. “In one day I hear you are letting Junmyeon go basically free, you haven’t addressed even one of the colonial issues that were brought before you, and you managed – somehow – to not only alienate half your court by moving your coronation date but also slighted their sense of importance by insisting you didn’t need to keep courtiers in the palace past sundown.”  
  
Minseok was tongue tied. “I-I what? I did?” He hadn’t heard anything of the sort. It had been less than twenty four hours since he had arrived and Junmyeon had abdicated, was there time to do anything so brash in such a short time period? Sure he had moved his coronation date out when Sehun asked him about it, but that was only fair since he thought it was proper to let the dust settle first. And the courtiers that loitered about the throne room and looked at him expectantly, whispering about a banquet to welcome Minseok back. He had thought it a waste of time and money and dismissed the idea. And Junmyeon, well he was to be confined to the palace, not given free reign! And how was he supposed to address any issues in the colonies when he had only learned of them that morning?! Anger was Minseok’s old friend. He raised his voice at Victoria, but the frustration was really with himself. “What am I supposed to do?! Victoria, it has been less than twenty four hours!”  
  
Victoria sighed. “Brat, you know I want you to do well. I am just trying to remind you to think about these things, about how others are invested in everything you are doing. “  
  
Minseok fell quiet. He worried his bottom lip, deep in thought. Victoria was the second person to give him such a reminder, and he needed to heed it. In his life he had acted in ways that were selfish, self-serving, and guided by anger and a sense of guilt. Even now his desire to take responsibility was born of guilt. But he had to change, he had to get better, he had to stop acting impulsively.  
  
“I love you, brat. You got this, just be careful and think.” Victoria gave him a friendly hug before she returned to her boyfriends, who from the sounds of it were still discussing ponies.  
  
Minseok trudged from the small dining room to his chambers, thankfully avoiding any run-ins with courtiers or court ministers. _I have to get better. I have to improve_ , he reminded himself as he walked.  
  
He hadn’t thought about how long it had been since he had seen Luhan until Minseok was in bed, covers pulled up to his chin, the only light in the bed chambers a low glow from the full moon outside. Sometime in the afternoon Luhan had slipped away.  
  
It struck Minseok that out of everything he had heard that day, the lectures, the issues, the introductions, and the complaints, Luhan had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Not a joke, an offhanded comment, or a teasing admonishment.  
  
It was strange, Minseok thought, that in some ways it made his entire day feel off.  
  
He was still awake when he heard his door open, followed by the soft click of boots on the stone floor. Luhan slipped into bed next to him, but didn’t move closer.  
  
“Where were you?” Minseok asked quietly.  
  
“Helping Yixing process new recruits,” Luhan explained, his voice as equally soft.  
  
“This job is harder than I thought,” Minseok admitted, unprompted and not quite sure what sort of response he was looking for, just needing to say what was on his mind to someone who didn’t lecture him first. When Luhan didn’t respond, Minseok talked. “Yifan thinks Junmyeon should receive a harsher punishment. Victoria pointed out seven things I did wrong today. My father put me through a military academy, a half dozen tutors, and talked my ear off since I was young, yet I feel lost. Like I came back for the wrong reasons, even if I know I didn’t want Junmyeon to go to the tribunal and even if I know I need to stop running from shit, it feels...it feels like this was a mistake, that everything I have ever done was a variation of one big fucking mistake.”  
  
Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Luhan answered him.  
  
“Minseok?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“If you don’t stop psychoanalyzing yourself and everything you do, I’m going to kiss you.”  
  
“What?!” Minseok scooted to the edge of the bed in a panic.  
  
“Night.” Luhan laughed.  
  
Minseok glared into the darkness. A few minutes later he heard soft snoring from the Spirit of Winter. Only then did he dare admit that out of everyone who had spoken to him that day, Luhan’s lack of advice was the most welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Minseok watched the parade drills with a polite smile on his face. He had a hard time keeping himself from staring at one of the officers, who led his men and women in a perfectly synchronized display. Minseok wasn’t supposed to be particularly interested in a soldier, he was supposed to be politely interested in the entire Imperial army and the amazing job they did for his family and the empire.  
  
“Damn, I need to get me a soldier,” Victoria whistled next to him. Minseok hid a smile.  
  
When the drills ended, a reception was held with the prince and the top military officers in attendance. Minseok thanked the snow that his father hadn’t figured out Luhan would be in attendance, or he was certain he would never have been allowed to go.  
  
Victoria stayed by his side, smiling and greeting the officers like a proper future empress. To the untrained eye they were the picture of a happy imperial couple, beaming with pride for their army. Minseok was sure that to Luhan he must look foolish, playing the part.  
  
Minseok had hoped for a moment alone with Luhan, a couple minutes even, just some time to speak to him, to kiss him, to be together again. It had been months since they last saw each other and Minseok was growing tired of it.  
  
The moment never came in the packed reception. There were too many eyes, too many ears. The most that they said to each other was during a conversation with a General, who commented on Minseok’s military training.  
  
“He was a great soldier, sir, I was his roommate,” Luhan spoke up. “Though I dare say he is his own worst enemy at times. You have such high standards for yourself, your highness.”  
  
The General looked at Luhan like he was crazy to say such a thing to a Prince.  
  
“You’re right, I am my own worst enemy,” Minseok agreed and the General’s nervous expression relaxed slightly. “You know me too well.”  
  
Luhan smiled. The conversation shifted and there wasn’t another opportunity for even a disguised exchange of familiarity.  
  
When Minseok left the reception he voiced his frustrations to Victoria. “I hate this. I haven’t seen him in months.”  
  
Victoria gave him a sympathetic look, but had no answer for his problem. There wasn’t one. _  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next four days were a blur. Minseok resolved to keep calm and make decisions as thoroughly as possible, a trying feat given the turmoil of his life. He met with more ambassadors, introduced himself to the galactic senate, and played nice with the courtiers. He shifted his coronation date and heeded Yifan’s advice in matters of imperial security. He managed to successfully answer a faulty accusation his cousin sent his way with aplomb. While every moment wasn’t perfect, far from it, he was doing better. In the evening of his fifth day as Emperor, he paid Junmyeon a visit. He needed to make a final decision, and it needed to be done before his coronation – which was happening the next day.  
  
Luhan trailed after him, rarely leaving his side over the last few days other than when he had to attend to something Yifan and Yixing couldn’t do themselves. Junmyeon was residing in a suite of rooms in the palace, Spirits of Winter standing sentinel outside the door to ensure he didn’t escape.  
  
He hadn’t seen Junmyeon since the day he was taken away, crying and broken. Minseok opened the door to the suite after taking a deep breath. He walked into the room, not arguing when Luhan entered behind him. Junmyeon was seated at a small desk, looking pale and tired but otherwise okay. When he saw Minseok he stood, bowing in deference.  
  
Minseok felt his chest tighten at the sight of his little brother. “Sit,” he ordered. Junmyeon complied at once. Minseok pulled a chair out from the small dining table in the middle of the room, while Luhan opted to stand.  
  
“How has it been?” Junmyeon asked with a shaky voice. “What is going on?”  
  
“Junmyeon.” Minseok paused for a moment, taking in the scared look in Junmyeon’s eyes. “I won’t send you to the tribunal, but you aren’t going to be allowed to stay at the palace.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, confirming he understood.  
  
“There is a small compound, outside the capital. It is remote, but it is comfortable and the best I can offer. You will be under guard of course, and unable to return. But you won’t be dead.”  
  
“Thank you, thank you.” Junmyeon began to cry, his gratitude evident.  
  
“You shouldn’t have done what you did, but I shouldn’t have put you in the situation where you could do it,” Minseok added. “I bear guilt for this in a way, I was the one who made father so hard and unyielding. I was the one who left you to deal with that.”  
  
Junmyeon looked at the floor, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
“You were wrong, Junmyeon, and any guilt I bear is not the same guilt you have to live with. But I’m sorry for my part in it.” Minseok choked back his own emotions.  
  
“At least you will get to be happy now.” Junmyeon looked up. He blinked away his tears. “You two can finally be together.”  
  
Minseok tensed, his mind racing at Junmyeon’s words. He lost his controlled and thoughtful demeanor, his cultivated way of thinking over the last few days, and blurted out, “That isn’t going to happen.”  
  
He didn’t have to see the confused look on Junmyeon’s face to know that Luhan’s reaction must have been strong.  
  
“Goodbye, Junmyeon.” Minseok stood, accepting another bow from his little brother.  
  
He made his way to his quarters right after the meeting, halfway there the sound of Luhan’s boots fell silent.  
  
For the first time in five days he spent the night alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Months after the military drill, Minseok and Luhan had two nights together. Luhan was on leave and Minseok was able to sneak away from the palace long enough to hole up in a hotel with him. Two nights without servants, without eyes and ears primed to know what the heir to the empire was doing.  
  
And what he was doing was lying on a large bed, naked, with his lover’s head resting on his chest.  
  
They were both sweaty and the room smelled like sex, yet neither man could find enough energy to stumble to the shower.  
  
Minseok ran his fingers through Luhan’s hair absentmindedly. His eyes were closed, his breathing low and even. He was blissed out, happy and sated.  
  
“What if we did this every day?” Luhan smiled into his shoulder.  
  
“I’d probably die early from all the work.” Minseok joked.  
  
Silence. Happy, comfortable silence.  
  
“We won’t ever be happy, will we?” Luhan asked quietly.  
  
“Define happiness.”  
  
“”This.”  
  
“I agree.” Minseok didn’t clarify if he agreed with the definition or with the earlier question. Luhan didn’t press him, he was battling his own exhaustion. In minutes they were asleep._  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every coronation of an Emperor of Snow followed a formula, an everlasting goal to outdo the prior ruler’s coronation in any way possible. Minseok’s own father had spent lavishly on a week of celebrations, replete with expensive entertainment and the best food the Empire could produce. Minseok’s grandfather was famed for inviting half the Empire to his coronation, creating a logistical nightmare that earned him vulgar nicknames from the Imperial Traffic and Transport department for years to come. Junmyeon had broken with tradition, but it was understandable given the death of his father. Minseok would follow suit too, going through an understated coronation with little fanfare and less attendees.  
  
The courtiers were there, dressed in their finest garments. The court ministers were in attendance, as were the ambassadors from the largest planets in the Empire. Yifan and the top ranking Spirits of Winter attended in ceremonial dress as guests, while the soldiers under them kept tight security on the event.  
  
Minseok was dressed in the robes of his forefathers, the icy blue silk and silver of Khione. Victoria, much to her chagrin, was made over to look the proper Empress, donning the headdress of her predecessors. Imperial musicians played the ritual music to accompany the ruling couple into the throne room, while the head of the Imperial religion waited to speak the ancient words that would make Minseok an official Emperor of Snow.  
  
It was more pomp and circumstance than Minseok had ever experienced, and it made his stomach and head hurt. He went through the motions he had memorized long ago, answering each ancient hymn with the proper answer. The most notable, and unexpected occurrence of the coronation was when the crown was placed on his head and Minseok stood before the people as an Emperor. Baekhyun whistled while Jongdae yelled, “Sexy!” It was, as written in the chronicles, a most unusual reaction to a coronation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can I change now?” Victoria asked under her breath, a fake smile plastered on her face as she sat beside Minseok at the head of the long feasting table.  
  
“Only if I can,” Minseok replied. The robes were heavy and itchy. He would have ripped them off in annoyance if he hadn’t found a distraction.  
  
Over the last hour, he found he was staring across the table at a certain Spirit of Winter, far more than was polite. Luhan was expressionless, chatting with Yixing and Yifan but otherwise giving off an air of indifference. Minseok wondered what he was thinking about, or how angry he was about the comment Minseok had made to Junmyeon the day before.  
  
Several hours and a few cups of wine later, and Minseok’s inhibitions were slipping away. It was late enough for the feast to end without repercussions. Minseok gladly left the feasting hall and returned to his chambers, parting ways with Victoria as she put Jongdae and Baekhyun in headlocks and dragged them to who knows where.  
  
Minseok waited fifteen minutes before his impatience got the better of him. Luhan was absent, and that was making him worry. It was a cheap thing to do, he realized, as he called for a servant and ordered Luhan to report to him. It was a cheap thing to do, but extremely effective when you were the Emperor.  
  
Luhan arrived ten minutes later. He had changed his outfit, gone were the dress clothes, replaced with a more casual uniform. Minseok had long ago taken off his robes and slipped into a comfortable tunic and pants.  
  
“You needed me?” Luhan asked blandly, seeming stiff and far too formal.  
  
Minseok knew the wine had affected him, but it wasn’t like he was drunk – just less likely to be inhibited by fears of what would happen if he was blatantly honest. “Are you avoiding me?”  
  
Luhan had his arms folded against his chest. He cocked his head to the side but didn’t answer.  
  
“You’re my bodyguard, you can’t just abandon me,” Minseok blurted out.  
  
“I lied about being your bodyguard,” Luhan admitted.  
  
“I know.” Minseok sighed in frustration, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. In a quiet voice he said, “And I lied to Junmyeon about us not being happy together.” Minseok swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry.  
  
Had he just admitted that? Had he just torn down the hatred that he had been so resolute to uphold for so long? It felt like an old wound had been opened and it stung. He wondered if he was going mad. Luhan had every right to reject him. Minseok dreaded that he had made a terrible mistake. He wasn’t as immune to rejection as he thought.  
  
“Am I being propositioned by an Emperor?” Luhan faked being shocked and bashful. “My, my and a married one at that.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Minseok rambled. “I’m sorry about what I did back then, I’m sorry I am a jerk and I’m sorry I keep finding ways to be a jerk.”  
  
Luhan pursed his lips, his icy blue eyes never leaving Minseok. “I prefer flowers as a form of apology.”  
  
Minseok stilled, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to figure out what was happening. It was insane, this reconciliation - if that is what was occurring. Was it? Fear, uneasiness, the promise of perhaps a happiness he hadn’t known in years. His throat was dry, his mouth was dry, and he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. “I can do that.”  
  
“Also, you know that if we start this again, I’m not letting you walk away this time and I sure as hell am not walking away either.” Luhan’s gaze was piercing. It was as much of a promise as it was a threat. Minseok knew the feeling. This wasn’t just a second chance, it was their _final_ chance.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was cliche, Minseok thought, in some weird way. Like one of the space soap operas Baekhyun had subjected him to over the years they spent far too much time just _looking_ at each other. Silent but sharing a question in their eyes. Minseok needed reassurance, needed to know this wasn't a joke. Luhan seemed to be feeling the same. “Do you admit you love me?” Minseok asked softly, hoping he knew the answer.  
  
“I love you.” Luhan let his arms fall to his sides, letting his guard down. “So much it hurts. You owe me more than one bouquet of flowers.” Of course Luhan couldn’t be entirely serious, but that was one of the things Minseok loved about him. And that reality, the reality that the one person he had ever loved had taken him back was mindblowing. Minseok, wasn’t sure what to feel. Happiness, regret it took them so long - excitement at what was to come. It was a lot at once, and Minseok wasn’t sure how to handle it.  
  
One thing he was certain of was that they were too distant, Luhan near the door and Minseok sitting on his bed. Minseok got up, intent on doing what he wasn’t sure. Hugging, kissing, throwing himself at Luhan? He just wanted something.  
  
“Minseok,” Luhan said as the emperor approached him. He held his hands out to block the smaller man. “What are you doing?”  
  
Minseok stopped walking. “I was going to…” he trailed off, not certain what he was going to do.  
  
Luhan smirked. “We can’t do that yet, you haven’t given me flowers.”  
  
“Seriously?” Minseok glared.  
  
“You really are bad tempered, you know,” Luhan teased.  
  
The conflicting emotions became indignation as Minseok began to protest.  
  
“Let’s take it slow, please,” Luhan said softly. When Luhan was being serious, Minseok knew to listen. If humor was his defense mechanism, a serious statement meant his guard was down. He was vulnerable.  
  
And how could Minseok disagree? Luhan was right. They had done the fast and furious physical relationship years ago; this time it should be different, they should tread carefully, they should take their time. “Okay.”  
  
“Good. Because honestly I need at least a year to get used to your moodiness again.” Luhan winked and without another word turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Minseok sighed and flopped onto his bed.  
  
Luhan had taken him back. They were starting over. Minseok smiled, almost giddy at his new reality. How unbelievable it was, how he would have laughed at the idea a year ago. He felt happy, happier than he had in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Victoria noticed it before Luhan suspected a thing, but that made sense considering she saw him more frequently.  
  
“What are you planning?” she asked over drinks one evening.  
  
“Nothing.” Minseok tried to brush her off.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Minseok,” Victoria warned.  
  
He wasn’t going to. He was going to do something he should have done a long time ago, years ago. How he hadn’t thought of it sooner was beyond him, but then again Luhan did say he could be dense sometimes.  
  
He saw Luhan that winter, but they only had a few minutes to talk.  
  
“I think we can be happy together,” he told his lover.  
  
Luhan kissed him in response but didn’t ask questions. He didn’t ask what Minseok was referring to. He didn’t read too much into the messages Minseok sent him, increasing in frequency in a dangerous way.  
  
In retrospect, he should have asked. It would have saved them both a decade of heartache. _  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days of frustration. That was how Minseok thought of the ensuing weeks that followed his reconciliation with Luhan. There were umpteenth issues, people, and circumstances that ensured they were never alone together. And then there was Luhan himself, who found a new hobby of teasing Minseok to no end. Fleeting physical contact in the form of Luhan brushing Minseok’s hair out of his eyes as he was immersed in reading the latest imperial petition, surprise physical contact as they walked down the palace corridors, the lightest of touches that were meant to make Minseok want more – Luhan had become a certified tease.  
  
And Minseok hadn’t a clue how to react, because despite their past together this was something new, something entirely different. He knew the way his body reacted, much as it always had to Luhan. But how he himself should act – that was a mystery. Their relationship wasn’t what it had been, it was on shakier ground. Minseok was less sure of himself than he had been back when they first fell in love. There was too much hurt and too much to potentially lose to be reckless. It was unbelievably frustrating.  
  
He settled for what any person with the weight of an empire on their shoulders and a tease for a boyfriend would do. After a meeting with ministers one morning, and with minutes to spare until he had to appear on a projection for the Galactic council, he took Luhan by surprise and shoved him into the nearest unoccupied office.  
  
Luhan staggered inside, and seemed to know exactly what the Emperor had in mind. He flashed a half smile as Minseok slammed his fist on the button to shut the door.  
  
Now that they were alone, Minseok’s resolve suddenly crumbled. He stared at Luhan, fire in his blue eyes, but didn’t make a move.  
  
“If you were planning on ravishing me you are doing a very bad job at it,” Luhan drawled.  
  
“I just wanted to be alone for a minute, since you never come by my room anymore,” Minseok explained, ignoring that he really did push Luhan in there for a kiss or two.  
  
“I told you, I lied about being your bodyguard. No reason for me to stop by.” Luhan shrugged.  
  
“Are we dating?” Minseok asked, his mouth dry.  
  
“I seem to recall you calling it something else in the day,” Luhan chuckled.  
  
“Don’t go there,” Minseok threatened, his cheeks growing warm at the things his teenage-self had whispered to Luhan.  
  
Luhan laughed, taking a step forward and then another. Minseok swallowed and took a step back, moving away as Luhan moved forward, only stopping when his back was flush against the wall.  
  
Luhan grabbed his waist with one hand, and placed the other on his nape. Minseok let out a noise of excitement, a split second vocalization before their lips met. They kissed gently at first, neither parting their lips all the way. Minseok was the one who widened his lips first, swiping his tongue on Luhan’s bottom lip. Luhan parted his lips in turn, and licked into Minseok’s mouth as his hand gripped the Emperor’s waist.  
  
It had been a decade since they had kissed like this, and while it was different it was very familiar. Minseok melted into the kiss, his body reacting like it had years before. Fire pooling in his belly, the feeling that everything was right, this was right, this was what he wanted.  
  
Languid kisses followed, ending only when a knock sounded on the door. It was one of the court ministers, looking for the Emperor. When they parted, both breathing raggedly with far too much color on their cheeks, Minseok whispered, “Thanks.”  
  
Luhan stepped away, but couldn’t hide his smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Minseok walked under the canopy of frost trees, his heart thudding so loud he was certain every guard, every spirit of winter that stood near the throne room, could hear it. He had practiced quietly in front of the mirror in his room, over and over again, imagining how his father would react. How he would remain calm, how he would see this through.  
  
The throne room was cleared upon his entry. His father had been the one to call the meeting, Minseok was not going to let it go to waste, however. He needed an excuse to see his father and finally say what he had been thinking of for months now – it was time to put his plan into action.  
  
Minseok bowed in deference to the emperor. He looked him in the eyes, determined.  
  
“I have decided to relinquish my titles and my right to the throne.” He felt like he couldn’t breathe during the long silence that came after.  
  
“No,” his father answered with one word.  
  
“It isn’t negotiable, I am relinquishing my right to the throne.” Minseok was proud of himself, proud of how confident he sounded.  
  
His father laughed, a biting, sarcastic laugh. “Do you think it is that easy?”  
  
“Yes. I do.” Minseok had studied up on the laws, on the history of those who walked away. He was following all precedence, and there was nothing his father could officially do to stop him.  
  
“Very well.” It was eerie, the sudden agreement. “We will see if it is this easy for you.”  
  
Minseok tried to swallow the fear that bubbled up in him.  
  
“You are a coward, Minseok. A weakling.”  
  
It continued – the insults, the lecture on all of his flaws. His father unleashed a hatred inside of him that Minseok had never experienced, a frightening, raw and powerful hatred that tore him down completely. When he left the throne room, he felt sick – yet he regretted nothing._  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Formal petition to annex Trillian 4P, your highness.” The court minister set the document in front of Minseok, bowing as he backed away.  
  
It was the first time Minseok had to face such a request. He had been Emperor for a month now, and had tackled a variety of problems, personal and professional. He was still learning the ins and outs of governing and his relationship with Luhan had solidified into a few hasty kisses when they had a second to themselves but not much else, a frustrating state of affairs but progress nonetheless. The Empire, jolted by the sudden change in rulers, was starting to adjust to Minseok as well, even though there were growing pains on both sides. Annexation of planets, however, was by far the biggest hurdle he had before him.  
  
It was what the Empire did, and it is what earned them a horrible reputation. They shifted the axis of planets, moving them within the snow line and into the Empire. The effects were disastrous on the planets more times than not, with collapsed economies, civil wars, and widespread death. Minseok had realized the harm annexation did only once he was living in the Outer Belt, away from the propaganda of his homeland.  
  
He hadn’t thought then that he would ever have to make the decision to annex. But now it was before him, with serious repercussions no matter what he did.  
  
“The planet is rich in mercury sources, which as you know is valuable for fuel purposes,” The minister explained. “We could solve our resource issue completely if we annex in the next month.”  
  
“The current rulers are ineffective and not likely to put up a fight,” Yifan informed him. “We are prepared to relocate the 415th division, however if need be. They can deploy in under two days.”  
  
Minseok wasn’t going to approve the annexation, he knew that to do so would go against everything he believed in. Yet he wasn’t sure how to deny it either. To say no would cause a revolt in the ministry and a pointed threat to his leadership, as he would be viewed as someone who was unwilling to put the Empire first.  
  
He stared at the petition, pretending to read it. In reality he was trying to think of a way to flat out deny the request. “I will review the proposal.” It was the only thing he knew to say to buy time. The ministers moved onto other topics, thankfully, but Minseok kept returning to the annexation in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think this is the first time we’ve been alone for more than a few minutes in a week,” Minseok bemoaned as he sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair. The last time they were alone for more than a couple minutes had been when Minseok had pulled Luhan into an empty room, which seemed like forever ago. Now he was in his study, the day’s work almost complete. Luhan, characteristically chagrining decorum, was perched on the edge of the desk.  
  
“Well you know if you only asked me to spend the night now and then we would have more time,” Luhan teased, his eyes on the tablet in his hands.  
  
Minseok narrowed his eyes at the Spirit of Winter. “I didn’t know that was an option.”  
  
“Hmmm?” Luhan looked at Minseok. “Oh, well of course it is an option. Aren’t we together now?”  
  
Minseok was about to shoot back with a biting remark when the communicator on his desk buzzed.  
  
“Your Highness, the right minister would like to remind you of the petition regarding Trillian 4P,” the voice of the computerized messenger hummed.  
  
Minseok groaned.  
  
“Trillian 4P?” Luhan quirked an eyebrow. He had been away when Minseok had met with Yifan and the ministers earlier in the day, so he had no idea of the petition. Minseok filled him in, adding in a how he felt about the idea – namely how he wanted to deny it but couldn’t think of way to do so.  
  
“So the problem is a Mercury shortage?” Luhan looked thoughtful. “If you found another source of Mercury, wouldn’t that negate the need to annex Trillian?”  
  
“But what of the next planet, and the one after that?” Minseok slumped in his seat, feeling like the entire matter was hopeless. “If I deny any further annexations, then all hell will break loose. If I don’t deny them, and avoid this one, then there will just be another to take its place.”  
  
“Every annexation starts with a resource shortage,” Luhan reminded him. “If you found someone who could provide you with almost any resource you needed, then the next request and the one after that would all be null and void. What you need is a good supplier.”  
  
“Right. A supplier that has all of the universe’s resources at the tips of their fingers. Very easy to find,” Minseok clucked his tongue.  
  
“Chronos A7, den of thieves, mecca of smugglers, and bastion of anything you can possibly want,” Luhan recited.  
  
“The big guy?” Minseok was ready to balk at the idea, but gave it a few seconds more thought before outright dismissing it. Kyungsoo did have a wide trade network. He had his artificial hand in pretty much every trade there was, chasing profits on anything from rubber to rare metals. And more importantly everything was for sale. If Minseok offered him a good enough price there was a good chance the AI would find him a large supply of Mercury.  
  
“It’s an option.” Luhan jumped down from the desk. “A good option which lets you keep your head and keep everyone happy.”  
  
“It’s a good idea,” Minseok admitted. “Thank you.”  
  
“See, I’m not just a pretty face.” Luhan winked. “Night, your majesty.”  
  
“You’re not going to spend the night?” Minseok asked, alarmed.  
  
“I said it was an option for you to ask, not that I would accept. You still haven’t bought me flowers.” Luhan gave a mock bow and then strolled from the room, whistling a tune.  
  
Minseok would be blessed if he managed to make it through the year without having a heart attack –from being Emperor but more specifically from mending fences with Luhan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is everyone decent?” Minseok asked after a few loud raps on the suite door.  
  
“Are we ever?’ Jongdae called back.  
  
Minseok could hear Baekhyun laughing inside the room, which indicated exactly nothing. Minseok couldn’t tell if he was laughing at Jongdae’s joke or if he was laughing because he was naked on all fours with the Empress. When the door slid open, Minseok really hoped he had been laughing for the prior reason.  
  
“Long time no see.” Jongdae pulled Minseok into a bone crushing hug. “You hardly come by anymore.”  
  
“Is it the brat?!” Victoria called from another room.  
  
“She’s trying to teach Baekhyun how to play chess, if he survives the night it will be a miracle,” Jongdae whispered. He kept his arm slung over Minseok’s shoulder as he guided him into the sitting room.  
  
Victoria was seated at a small table, Baekhyun across from her. In the middle of the table was an ancient looking chess board, black pieces far outnumbering the white. Baekhyun’s hair was a mess, like he had dragged his hand through it two dozen times. He perked up at Minseok’s arrival, seemingly happy at the distraction.  
  
“Minseok! Wanna play chess with your wife?!” Baekhyun was already getting up, holding the chair out for the emperor.  
  
“You little shit,” Victoria narrowed her eyes at Baekhyun. “If you weren’t so talented with those hands of yours… “  
  
“Please don’t talk about your sex life in front of me,” Minseok shut his eyes on instinct.  
  
“Sorry,” Victoria apologized. “But I was referring to his ability to make perfectly formed Cruthol sausages. They are really amazing, you should have them sometime.”  
  
“He is quite good with sausages,” Jongdae agreed. “Knows just the right way to handle them.”  
  
“Why did I come here again?” Minseok sighed, but took the offered seat.  
  
“Because we are your best friends in the entire galaxy,” Jongdae answered cheekily. “And you love us.”  
  
“Right, right.”  
  
Minseok had needed a distraction, which was his real reason for dropping by. He hadn’t seen enough of his friends since they had accompanied him to Khione and he missed spending time with them. They had been inseparable for the last decade, it was only natural that he missed their presence greatly – sausage talk and all.  
  
And Victoria, she was always welcome company. She had good advice, a big heart, and --  
  
“Heard you and Luhan are making out in the hallways.” _A really big mouth._  
  
“What?!” Jongdae and Baekhyun said in unison.  
  
“You and the blue eyed douche?! No way!” Jongdae looked scandalized.  
  
Minseok gritted his teeth. “We are working on things. _Slowly_.”  
  
“Well, um, if it makes you happy then well I guess I am happy for you.” Baekhyun gave the least confident congratulations ever.  
  
“He isn’t bad, and what he was a jerk about he has reason to be.” It was the first time Minseok had ever admitted as much out loud.  
  
“Well, well. Seems like you guys _are_ working on things.” Victoria looked surprised.  
  
“Yeah. I hope he can forgive me.” Minseok meant it.  
  
“Just remember, you aren’t completely at fault, brat.” Victoria moved her rook. “Your move.”  
  
Minseok needed to remind himself of that fact every now and then too, because since he had first realized his mistakes he had a tendency to dismiss that Luhan had made wrong moves too.  
  
It was complicated, and probably would be for an unforeseeable time. Extracting himself from a decade of hard feelings, blame and subsequent guilt, was not going to happen overnight. But they were getting somewhere, slowly but surely, and that fact gave Minseok a reason to feel a sliver of happiness among the endless meetings and immense pressure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok vetoed the petition to Annex Trillian 4P five minutes after he presented his plan to procure resources from “A universally renowned trade empire run efficiently by a state of the art AI”. He left out the part about how the AI’s planet was the extremely dangerous, extremely hot, and the origin of at least a thousand or more venereal diseases.  
  
The court ministers weren’t expecting an alternative to annexation, as evidence by their halfhearted arguments and general confusion. Minseok waited it out, stealing glances at the spot where Luhan looked proudly on. By the end of the day his plan was ratified, pending of course he could get that trade deal signed.  
  
When Minseok retired to his study that afternoon, he felt a measure of relief and pride at how well everything had gone. His gloating was cut short by Luhan.  
  
“Yifan has suggested I go to Chronos A7 to manage security.”  
  
Minseok had been sitting in silence, eyes closed and smile on his face as he replayed his successful court meeting. With Luhan’s announcement his eyes snapped open. “What?!”  
  
Luhan was sitting across from him, in one of the dark office chairs that faced his desk. He shrugged. “It makes sense. I’ve been there before and believe it or not the big guy actually does like me.”  
  
“You’re leaving?” Minseok felt a pang of something. “But I didn’t approve it.”  
  
“It would be highly unusual for an Emperor to override a Frosthelm when it comes to the Spirits of Winter.”  
  
“It was my idea, so I will send who I want to send.”  
  
“And Yifan will send who he wants to send to from a security and safety standpoint.”  
  
Minseok groaned. “Fine.”  
  
Luhan smirked. “I dare say, you’re going to miss me.”  
  
Minseok didn’t feel like humoring him at the moment, not when he had just discovered that their burgeoning relationship would be cut short for an indefinite period of time. “Nope,” he deadpanned.  
  
“Good. I would hate for you to be missing me while I enjoy the daily strip shows on Chronos. It might make me feel bad.”  
  
Minseok hit his knee on his desk when he launched himself over his desk, intent on throttling Luhan where he sat. The Spirit of Winter scooted his chair back and out of reach, laughing as Minseok slumped into his chair and rubbed his knee, a scowl on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Minseok had little to no time alone with Luhan to begin with, in the week leading up to the Spirit of Winter’s departure to Chronos there was even less time. In fact he hadn’t had a moment alone with Luhan since the day the decision to pursue the trade deal was announced. Luhan was busy getting ready for his trip and Minseok’s attention was taken up by his responsibilities, his work often stretching late into the night.  
  
Minseok was so distracted by his work that he didn’t realize it was the eve of Luhan’s departure until he happened upon the Spirit of Winter. It was late in the night, Minseok had only just finished reviewing the plans for a new sector of the capital city. He plodded back to his quarters with heavy steps.  
  
Minseok was accustomed to sleeping alone, Luhan hadn’t entered his quarters since the night of the coronation. It was why he didn’t realize someone else was in his bed until he slipped in beside them. The low lighting would have betrayed the sleeping form, but Minseok hadn’t been looking.  
  
He let out a panicked noise when his arm hit something solid, something most definitely human. Luhan stirred from his sleep. He sat up and gave Minseok a curious, half asleep look.  
  
Minseok caught his breath after he realized who it was, but his heart was still beating erratically.  
  
“Hey,” Luhan smiled. His hair was a mess, his eyes only half opened.  
  
“Hey,” Minseok replied dumbly. “You scared me half to death.”  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Luhan stretched his arms. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt, a simple garment that happened to afford Minseok a killer view of his collar bones peeking out. Minseok swallowed and looked away. “I leave tomorrow,” Luhan said matter-of-factly. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“How long will you be gone?” Minseok asked, knowing Luhan didn’t have an answer. Minseok had ended up assigning Luhan the task of not only securing the logistics of the trade deal but negotiating its contents as well. When he realized he wasn’t going to win against Yifan sending Luhan, he decided to go along with the plan and chose someone he trusted for the hard part of the job. He knew Luhan could do it and do it well. He also knew it was going to take a while.  
  
“Not sure yet.” Luhan reached for Minseok’s hand. He threaded his fingers through Minseok’s. “Don’t do anything stupid while I am gone.”  
  
It was so simple, the act of holding hands. They used to do it all the time. Minseok felt like his body was grossly overreacting by how hard his heart was beating from the simplest of physical contact. He wasn’t a horny teenager anymore, for crying out loud. Yet he couldn’t look away from where his smaller hand rested in Luhan’s bigger one. “I won’t,” he answered, distraction in his voice.  
  
“Your palms still sweat when you’re excited,” Luhan said with a smile.  
  
Minseok pulled his hand away, recoiling in embarrassment.  
  
Minseok wiped his palms on the blanket and looked away. Luhan was the only person he had ever met who could make him feel so self-aware...so awkward.  
  
“Why did you keep the ring?” Luhan asked softly.  
  
Minseok brought his hand to the silver chain, where Luhan’s class ring still hung around his neck. “You know why.” They both knew. He was consumed by hatred when they broke up, but there was a part of him that wasn’t willing to let go. That was never willing to let go.  
  
With his mind lost to memories, Minseok didn’t see Luhan reach for him until it was too late. The Spirit of Winter’s years of combat training came in handy. He had Minseok on his lap before the Emperor could so much as verbally protest what was happening.  
  
Minseok was about to do just that, his mouth opening to scold Luhan for flinging him around like a rag doll, when Luhan silenced him in a most effective manner. Minseok was happy to shut up when Luhan’s lips found his own.  
  
Minseok moved into the kiss, adjusting his position for comfort. He broke away for as long as it took to swing one leg over Luhan, straddling the soldier as their lips reconnected.  
  
Minseok licked into Luhan’s mouth, reveling in the feel of Luhan’s hands holding his waist. He rolled his tongue over Luhan’s, earning a choked moan. Warmth and excitement pooled in his stomach as they kissed. They moved with urgency, a decade of waiting negating the need to explore, to take it slow and rediscover.  
  
Luhan nipped at Minseok’s bottom lip as he moved away, pulling a whine from the emperor. The loss of contact was momentary and much needed, it allowed for Luhan to tug Minseok’s tunic over his head and toss it on the floor. Minseok followed Luhan’s lead, divesting Luhan of his t-shirt with a flurry of motion.  
  
Minseok began to suck on Luhan’s neck as he splayed his hands on his chest, his body recalling how to obtain the strongest reaction from the man. It worked. Luhan moaned and leaned his head back to expose more of his neck. Minseok sucked and licked lower, biting at the Spirit of Winter’s collar bone while he caressed Luhan’s right nipple with his other hand. He rubbed the bud between his fingers, his arousal increasing as it hardened.  
  
“Fuck. It has been too long,” Luhan keened. He tensed when Minseok took his nipple in his mouth and sucked.  
  
Minseok was hard, his cock pressed against Luhan’s leg as he sucked on one nipple, then the other. He chased friction with small, teasing movements of his hips. When Luhan dug his nails into Minseok’s back, he couldn’t wait much longer.  
  
“Take your pants off.” Minseok rocked back and stood, shucking off his own bottoms.  
  
“Yes, your majesty.” Luhan mocked being coy, but dragged his loose pajama pants down in a flash.  
  
Minseok took in the sight before him, Luhan hard and completely free of clothing. He was gorgeous. He had always been, since the day Minseok met him. But age had done wonders for him. His thighs were thicker, more muscular. His once scrawny middle was defined. His upper arms, puny when they were first years in academy, weren’t huge, but they were impressive nonetheless.  
  
“Like what you see?” Luhan purred with a smile. “You aren’t half bad yourself.” He scanned Minseok from head to toe, his eyes lingering at his middle. “Didn’t know it could get bigger with age.”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed, cutting short the cheesy comments in favor of activities more conducive to a long awaited release.  
  
Luhan sat up and reached for him, stopping Minseok from moving forward by placing his hands on his hips. “Lie down.”  
  
Minseok wasn’t going to argue. He complied, lying on his back with eagerness. Luhan was quick to touch, gently running a hand up Minseok’s thigh, teasing his skin as he began to leave marks on his hips. His nips and sucks were almost painful, but Minseok liked it that way. He had always liked it that way.  
  
When Luhan moved his fingers to massage Minseok’s perineum, he thought he would come then and there. The gentlest of touches had him biting back a gasp. Luhan’s fingers moved to his balls, gentle caresses that went higher, morphing into a hand stroking Minseok’s cock in languid movements.  
  
Luhan’s hand was soon joined by his mouth, the soldier licking a stripe up Minseok’s length. He mouthed at the head, turning their fast and furious session into a slow and drawn out form of torture.  
  
Minseok whined, an incoherent string of sounds that conveyed his need without forming actual words.  
  
Luhan understood. “Please, tell me you have lube.”  
  
“Top drawer, in the bathroom,” Minseok muttered, not wanting Luhan to stop touching him but needing more.  
  
Luhan got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Minseok caught his breath as he heard Luhan rummage around. When he returned a few seconds later with the small bottle, Minseok’s stomach flipped in excitement. He briefly considered if he had been the only one who hadn’t done anything in ten years – since the last time he had slept with Luhan.  
  
“Now for the age old question…” Luhan said quietly as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
They had never been consistent when they were together. It wasn’t a pride thing, it was based on pleasure, on who felt like doing what at any given moment. Minseok knew some couples were consistent in their positions, but they never had been.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Minseok admitted without shame.  
  
“Yes, your majesty.” Luhan clicked the bottle open and poured the clear gel onto two fingers. Minseok watched him, anticipation making his heart beat erratically.  
  
Luhan was gentle. He circled Minseok’s hole a few times before pressing one of his fingers inside, a torturously slow push that was far too considerate for Minseok’s liking.  
  
When Luhan wiggled his finger slowly, Minseok suddenly agreed it was considerate enough. It had been too long. It burned, an old pain he had forgotten returned to him. Luhan let him adjust, taking every movement slow as he began to pump his finger in and out.  
  
Minseok shut his eyes and willed the pain to go away, and in time it did. Luhan helped by distracting him. When he slid a second finger into Minseok’s hole he began to gently lick and suck on his length. It was a heady sensation, the pain of the stretch and the pleasure of Luhan’s mouth on his cock. Before long Minseok was moaning wantonly as he was stretched open, moving down on Luhan’s fingers, needing more.  
  
Luhan obliged, adding another, working Minseok open he took his cock in his mouth. He swallowed the head, causing Minseok to let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Enough.” Minseok finally found the willpower to urge Luhan towards something more, afraid he would come if they continued what they were doing.  
  
Luhan removed his fingers and sat back. His lips were swollen and red, spit glistening on his lower lip. He looked beautiful and Minseok didn’t want to look away.  
  
“I want to ride you.” It was out his mouth before he knew it.  
  
“I would never say no to that.” Luhan opened the lube bottle and coated his dick generously with the substance. He laid down on his back, his cock red and throbbing, precum glistening on the tip.  
  
Minseok licked his lips. Lube trickled onto his thighs, a cool feeling that tempered the heat coursing through him. His breath hitched as he straddled Luhan, carefully lining Luhan’s cock up with his hole. He braced his hands on Luhan’s shoulders and held his breath, sinking down slowly.  
  
It still hurt, it still burned, even if he had been prepared. Yet when he was seated, Luhan balls deep in him, it felt right. It felt good.  
  
Luhan gripped his waist, but didn’t urge him, he waited until Minseok rocked forward, testing the waters.  
  
Luhan moaned, tensing up. Minseok rolled his hips again.  
  
“You’re so tight,” Luhan gasped.  
  
Minseok moved his hips up, then sank back down, proud of the noises that escaped Luhan’s mouth with his actions.  
  
It wasn’t slow after that, neither man wanting to wait. Minseok began to bounce, Luhan thrusting up at the same time. It was a deadly combination, pleasure overwhelmed Minseok as Luhan buried into him again and again.  
  
It didn’t matter that his cock was neglected, he could come from Luhan fucking him. When he leaned forward he confirmed the fact, the angle changing in a way that had Luhan hitting his prostate dead on. Everything was white, heat and need after that. Luhan slammed into him from below, his grip on Minseok’s waist painful. Nails digging into skin as he drove harder and harder. Minseok broke skin on Luhan’s shoulders as he held on, crying out at as it felt like every nerve ending in his body fired at once.  
  
Minseok came with a cry, spilling onto both of their stomachs as he clawed his way through his orgasm. He clenched on Luhan’s dick, it was the sensation the soldier needed to reach his own climax, releasing a minute later with a strangled sob.  
  
“Fuck.” Minseok gasped for breath, his body lax, his muscles quivering as he slowly recovered from the mind blowing orgasm.  
  
He rolled onto his back after a minute, letting Luhan’s dick slip from him. He whined, flopping onto the bed.  
  
“Thank you.” Luhan leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. He looked thoroughly debauched, leaving Minseok to wonder how wrecked he looked at the moment.  
  
“Thank you,” Minseok returned the sentiment.  
  
Luhan slipped his hand into Minseok’s as they laid side by side, catching their breaths.  
  
“I can’t believe it took us ten years,” Minseok muttered.  
  
“Hmmm,” Luhan responded.  
  
Minseok needed to say it again. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Luhan squeezed his hand. Minseok felt happier than he had in years. Many, many years.  
  
“Luhan?” Minseok asked after a few minutes of silence. “When did you put the ring back?”  
  
When he didn’t get an answer Minseok looked over, only to find Luhan fast asleep, their hands still intertwined.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Four hundred and twenty five steps, but only half of them taken. Victoria had told him Luhan was at the palace, and he had searched everywhere for him. The fear his father had instilled in him became reality when he learned the last place anyone had seen Luhan was the throne room. He had been called in for an audience with the emperor.  
  
Two hundred and twelve steps taken and Luhan was standing in front of him, the canopy of frost trees overhead.  
  
“Did you talk to my father?” Minseok asked, dreading the answer.  
  
“Yes.” Luhan sighed, a sad sound.  
  
“Then you know what I did.” Minseok hated the way Luhan didn’t betray any emotion. He hated the way he just stared, like he could care less how Minseok was tearing up inside. “It makes sense. I don’t want this, I don’t want to be emperor.”  
  
“Minseok, you shouldn’t have done that.” Luhan was so unemotional he might as well have been talking to one of the trees. “You don’t get it, do you?”  
  
“Get what?” Minseok could feel rage starting to build. Fear was leaving him, replaced with anger.  
  
“This –us, it was never going to last. Minseok, it was fun but you need to think. We knew it was never going to work out.”  
  
He could care less that they had a small audience of guards, courtiers, and random servants that passed by. “What did he threaten you with?! Why are you saying this?!”  
  
“He didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know. To stay away from you, that you are too good for me, that I don’t deserve you.” Luhan was so calm, it was scary. “Now stop being stupid. Don’t throw your life away for nothing.”  
  
“You aren’t nothing!” Minseok clenched his fists. “We love each other, we can be together now.”  
  
“I never loved you.”  
  
It was worse than the blaster shot he received when he made an egregious mistake during live fire drills at the academy. It was worse than any pain he had experienced in his life. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Part of him wanted to make a scene, to drag Luhan away and tell him to stop pretending, to kiss the lies away. But part of him wanted to punch Luhan, to yell and scream at him. To bring up every time they had ever fought – to blame him for making Minseok feel guilty so many times. For knowing their situation, knowing who Minseok was, but making everything a game of how Minseok failed him, couldn’t give him anything. Because now he could and now it didn’t matter. Now Luhan was the one to deliver disappointment, severing their relationship for good because Minseok’s father told him to.  
  
Minseok reached for his safety net. He tore the necklace off and threw it, not caring where it landed. Not caring what happened to the ring he had treasured for years.  
  
“I hate you.” It was the last thing Minseok said to Luhan, until ten years later, when they met on a dusty and dry planet._  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days became weeks and then months, a blur of endless work. Minseok was getting better at governing as each week passed. He learned how to placate the court but still get things done. He learned how intergalactic politics worked, when to become involved and when to step away. He learned when to say yes and when to say no. His tactics weren’t perfect, but he made a lot of progress.  
  
Being busy was a godsend, because he didn’t have time to miss Luhan when he was buried in petitions, meetings with visiting ambassadors, and daily status reports. Every few days he would receive a message from Luhan, a to the point update of progress on Chronos A7, always accompanied by at least one cheesy line. He would smile, and grant himself a minute to miss Luhan, before burying himself in his work yet again.  
  
Luhan had been gone for four months when Minseok’s life changed in a big way.  
  
Victoria was the catalyst, but in reality it was more like Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Victoria.  
  
Minseok still paid his wife and friends visits as much as he could manage too, which was becoming less and less frequent as his workload increased. One evening he arrived unannounced at their suite of rooms to find the trio in an uproar. Jongdae was blabbering on about a topic Minseok couldn’t decipher, Baekhyun looked like he had just won the lottery, and Victoria looked downright depressed.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Victoria announced, talking over Jongdae.  
  
“We’re going to be dads!” Baekhyun beamed at Minseok’s wife.  
  
“No, you’re not,” Victoria practically yelled. “If you had been listening to what I have been trying to tell you, you would know that.”  
  
“What?” Jongdae looked confused.  
  
“I’m the Empress. Minseok is going to be a dad, whether he is the father or not.” Victoria was on the verge of tears.  
  
Minseok thought he was going to be sick. How he had never considered this happening seemed so foolish in retrospect. When he looked from Jongdae to Baekhyun, his heart hurt even more. He had never seen his friends look so sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life after Victoria’s pregnancy was discovered became more chaotic, in part because Minseok was battling his own depression at the news. It couldn’t be kept a secret, not when the Emperor and Empress were required, by law to consort the Imperial Physician at regular intervals. A pregnancy was always announced, there was no way around it.  
  
Congratulations poured in to Minseok and Victoria. They acted happy to those who didn’t understand the situation, but in private both became more subdued. Jongdae and Baekhyun were far worse, more than once they followed Minseok around and pouted, looking away whenever he dared to speak to them.  
  
And then there was the matter of Luhan, who Minseok didn’t notify about the pregnancy because he was certain the Spirit of Winter would have found out alongside everyone else. Luhan didn’t mention it and Minseok didn’t either. Luhan’s cheesy messages continued, and Minseok continued to send equally cheesy and short replies. It wasn’t like Luhan didn’t understand Minseok was married, or that he would assume Minseok was actually the father. Still, it was another potential obstacle for them.  
  
At night Minseok would collapse into bed, exhausted. Inevitably the reality of what he was doing would weigh on his mind for the few minutes before he fell asleep, the image of his best friends’ heartbreak replaying in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The paper covered Minseok’s tablet, forcing him to stop reading the daily briefing his minister of defense had sent him. He squinted, eyes readjusting to read the small print.  
  
“I have an idea.” Victoria stood next to Minseok, her hand slipping away from the flier she had put in front of him.  
  
“An orphanage?” Minseok looked up from the paper.  
  
“How would you feel if I tragically died during childbirth but in actuality ran off with your two friends and our baby to smuggle goods? You adopt an orphan, pretend it is our baby, marry Luhan, blah blah we all have a happy time and there are rainbows somewhere.”  
  
“I’d feel great,” Minseok answered. “Never better.”  
  
Victoria smiled. “Good. Me too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think we ever went shopping together. Ever.” Yifan looked uncomfortable in the large jewelry store. He adjusted and readjusted his mask, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes more.  
  
“Stop fidgeting, you’re only drawing attention to yourself.” Yixing reprimanded, un-phased by showing up in the market district of the capital without hiding his face first. He reasoned no one knew what he looked like, unlike the Frosthelm or the Emperor.  
  
“I don’t understand why you don’t just have the merchants come to the palace,” Yifan grumbled.  
  
“I can’t buy a ring before my wife is dead,” Minseok said nonchalantly as he surveyed the engagement rings in the store. “Might raise some red flags.”  
  
“Right,” Yifan sighed.  
  
He had debated where he should buy a ring, if it was even a good idea. Part of him wanted to wait until Luhan was back and talk to him about it, eschewing a romantic surprise gesture in favor of a mature conversation about their future.  
  
But then Yixing had a few too many Tiveldian Ales one night and let it slip to Minseok, “You think he is kidding he wants flowers? Fuck. He is the most romantic unromantic person I know. Like a teenager really.” Yixing howled with laughter.  
  
Minseok found Yixing’s words compatible with old memories. Of cheesy things Luhan did and said back in their academy days. Like giving Minseok his class ring, twice.  
  
Minseok scanned the selection of rings, none unique enough.  
  
“Minseok, what about this?” Yixing called the emperor over to where he was leaning against a glass case.  
  
Minseok looked to where Yixing was tapping his finger against the glass, pointing at a silver ring set with diamonds.  
  
Minseok loved the setting, but the stone…  
  
“I wish the stone was a better color,” Minseok muttered.  
  
“You could always change it for another stone.”  
  
Another stone. Minseok considered the option and an idea came upon him. “Yeah, I guess I could.” He knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day Luhan returned to Khione the snow was particularly heavy, a blizzard bearing down on the capital city and causing a white out. Minseok had known Luhan would return soon, via his mission status messages, but didn’t know exactly when until Sehun informed him over the communicator on his desk.  
  
“Your boy toy is back,” were Sehun’s exact words. Minseok had learned how sassy the minister could be and would have scolded him any other time, but not now. He could forgive him this once.  
  
It was highly uncouth for an Emperor of Snow to meet a returning soldier at the space docks but Minseok could care less. He dared anyone to challenge his excuse. “It is only right to welcome back the soldier who solved a most dire problem for the Empire.”  
  
No one argued.  
  
When Luhan stepped off the transport ship he saluted. Minseok saluted back. To the untrained eye it would appear that Minseok’s excuse was not an excuse at all, the emperor was truly there to welcome home one of the Empire’s best soldiers.  
  
To two people, however it was more than apparent it was a ruse. A wink, a cheeky smile, and a very subtle grab of a hand told the true story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan turned the picture to the left, then the right. He studied it for a very long time, which made Minseok nervous.  
  
“What?” he asked in a panic.  
  
“I see ten fingers and ten toes.” Luhan nodded approvingly. “He is cute too, not as cute as you but hey we all have a weakness.”  
  
Minseok sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“So, did you buy me flowers? A ring? Where’s my engagement present?” Luhan set the picture of the baby down on the table.  
  
“I bought you a ring.” Minseok felt shy all of a sudden.  
  
Luhan raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You are the worst at proposals. I mean seriously you hand me a picture of a baby and then tell me you bought a ring?”  
  
Minseok opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced with a kiss. Luhan was a pro at cheap plays.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Empress of Snow gave birth during an unusually calm period of time on Khione. The snows hadn’t fallen in weeks, an oddity that no one could remember having occurred in centuries. Minseok waited outside the delivery room, watching as his two friends (and soon to be fathers) paced nervously in front of the door. They collided with each other a few times, muttering apologies and continuing their course.  
  
“They are making me dizzy,” Luhan whispered from his spot next to Minseok.  
  
“Me too,” Minseok admitted.  
  
Victoria didn’t cry during childbirth, she swore. Words Minseok had never even heard of, but guessed came from some of the darker corners of the outer belt. Her swears filled the hallway for a good hour before they fell silent.  
  
Jongdae and Baekhyun stopped pacing at the silence, giving each other wide eyed looks of panic before rushing into the birthing room. When Victoria began swearing loudly again, and Minseok heard the cries of an infant, he knew everything would be okay.  
  
“Should we say hello to our baby?” Minseok asked, grabbing Luhan’s hand. His palm brushed past the ring on Luhan’s finger, the icy blue stone covered for a second. Minseok had a matching one, put on that morning when they knew today would be the day. He had wondered if Luhan would know where the stone came from, but he didn’t say anything. Luhan’s class ring, sans the unique stone, sat in a drawer in Minseok’s room. He liked the stone better where it was now, on both of their fingers.  
  
“Yeah.” Luhan led the way to the room next to Victoria’s, where the orphan they had adopted waited. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. Of course he wasn’t a newborn, and they would never convince anyone that he was. But he was less than a month old, with the most brilliant blue eyes. Minseok secretly hoped they wouldn’t change, that they would stay that color forever.  
  
He had paid the court physician an obscene amount of money for his compliance, which was aided by Yifan having a talk with the man as well. The money likely had less to do with his promise to keep the baby swap a secret than Yifan’s threats did. For such a big and kind man, Yifan could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.  
  
The baby was in a white bassinet, sleeping, when they entered the room. They crept over to peek at the infant, unable to hide their smiles.  
  
“Congrats on becoming a father,” Luhan whispered.  
  
“You too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae was better with the baby than Victoria or Baekhyun. Their daughter, which they named Luna, never so much as whimpered when Jongdae held her.  
  
“She knows a good thing when she sees it,” Jongdae announced as he cradled the baby.  
  
“Or a boring thing,” Baekhyun shot back. Jongdae rolled his eyes and continued to coo at their child.  
  
Baekhyun finished loading up The Cucumber, having a new assortment of goods to store in the cargo hold. “Who knew a kid needed this many diapers, seriously.”  
  
“Keep it up, and you’ll be on diaper duty for the next week,” Victoria sing songed as she threw another bundle of diapers on the cargo hold.  
  
“Sorry, ma’am!” Baekhyun mocked a salute.  
  
Sometimes Minseok wondered how his wife put up with his friends, but she seemed happy. Happier than he had ever seen her. It was strange, the way love worked. The way a perfect match didn’t seem like a perfect match from the outside looking in.  
  
“At my funeral please tell everyone my last words were I came, I saw, I conquered and then I was strangled by my own bra or some inexplicable reason,” Victoria said over her shoulder. “Seems better that way.”  
  
“I will.” Minseok laughed.  
  
When the cargo was loaded in, the goodbyes began. Minseok felt his chest tighten. He was saying goodbye to his closest friends and the friend he had kept for the longest period of time.  
  
“Don’t you dare cry!” Baekhyun wagged a finger in Minseok’s face.  
  
“He won’t cry for you,” Victoria tsked. “He’ll cry for me though.”  
  
Minseok had a feeling The Cucumber would see enough excitement in the coming months to last a lifetime.  
  
“Take care.” Luhan sounded gruff as he said goodbye and Minseok noticed the hesitant farewells from Jongdae and Baekhyun. Victoria, on the other hand, pulled Luhan into a tight hug.  
  
“Take care of him.”  
  
“I will,” Luhan promised.  
  
“And be happy. You both need to be happy.”  
  
Minseok approached Baekhyun, his heart hurting when his goofy friend began to wipe tears.  
  
“We’ll come see you now and then. Remember babies don’t like heavy metal and they need to eat a lot and sleep and stuff.” Baekhyun turned away, sniffling. “I love you, bro. A lot”  
  
Minseok pulled Baekhyun into a hug, patting his back with gusto. “Remember to pay attention when you’re driving, and don’t corrupt your kid too fast.”  
  
“I won’t,” Baekhyun sobbed.  
  
After Baekhyun was done wiping his snot on Minseok’s shirt, it was time to say goodbye to Jongdae. He handed the baby to Victoria and subsequently wrapped himself around Minseok. “Be careful. Don’t let emperor stuff make you crazy. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too,” Minseok responded, patting Jongdae’s back. They were both crying.  
  
“I’ll watch out for Baekhyun,” Jongdae promised.  
  
“Please do.”  
  
Jongdae carried Luna into The Cucumber with Baekhyun walking behind him. They were both crying. Minseok hated to say goodbye but he knew it was time.  
  
“You brat.” Victoria hugged him the tightest of all. Minseok would miss her dearly, even if he had spent so much time away from her already.  
  
“Take care of those two for me,” Minseok whispered.  
  
“We’ll be back now and then,” Victoria promised.  
  
When they broke their hug, they smiled at each other through the tears.  
  
“I’m proud of you, brat. You’ve grown up to be a good man.”  
  
“I had help.” Minseok blinked away his tears.  
  
“Keep Luhan in line.” Victoria looked past Minseok to Luhan. “And you keep Minseok in line.”  
  
“Aye aye,” Luhan answered.  
  
“Be happy, you deserve it.” Victoria gave him one last hug before leaving.  
  
Minseok and Luhan stood at the docking bay until The Cucumber was disengaged and they had to leave for safety reasons.  
  
They held hands as they strolled the space dock. It was deserted, orders from the Emperor – being the accomplice in your dead wife’s getaway required as much.  
  
“They’ll be back,” Luhan tried to be reassuring.  
  
“I know. They’ll want money eventually,” Minseok joked.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Luhan broke the sad atmosphere. “So what am I when we get married? Co-emperor? Emperor, the better looking?”  
  
Minseok sent him a death glare. “Why am I marrying you again?”  
  
“Because you love me. And you think I’m awesome. And you love my stupid jokes. And I never gave you shit for cutting up my class ring.”  
  
Minseok had to give him that.  
  
“But how did you get my ring back?” Luhan asked, swinging their hands together as they walked. “You left the palace after we fought. I didn’t think you picked it up after you threw it.”  
  
“I had a little help from a friend,” Minseok answered cryptically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❄⧖❄

  
  
_Minseok had one rucksack containing everything he wanted to keep from the first nineteen years of his life. He had the necessities, a tablet, some medicine, a book. He had a memento of his long gone mother and a stupid trinket Victoria had given them when they were young. He had some clothes and an extra blaster. Nineteen years of his life in one bag.  
  
Victoria was the only person to see him off.  
  
“I’m sorry, for making a mess for you.” Minseok had apologized to her many times, and he meant it. His actions hurt her as well. She had gone from being a future empress to being an unwanted daughter-in-law, stuck with being known as the wife of a deserter and a coward.  
  
“Shut up, brat.” Victoria pushed his forehead playfully. “I’ll be fine. Plus now I have way more time to practice that tantric se-“  
  
“Please don’t tell me.” Minseok held his hands up.  
  
Victoria laughed. She grew serious suddenly, tears were in her eyes. “Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t get shot. Don’t piss anyone off if they are bigger than you. And don’t, I repeat, don’t sleep with a Maristor.”  
  
“A what?” Minseok tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Spikes, tentacles, death poison mating ritual. Just stay away, okay?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll try.”  
  
Victoria pulled him into a long hug. “Be good, brat or I’ll never forgive you.”  
  
“You too.” Minseok had tears of his own prickling the corners of his eyes. “I’ll be fine though, really.”  
  
“You better be.” Victoria murmured.  
  
Minseok left Khione without a title, without a purpose, without a place in his long and proud lineage. He left with anger, hatred, and a desire to run away.  
  
When Minseok was halfway across the quadrant, after shelling out the cheapest fare for the outer belt he could find, he discovered that Victoria had put something in his rucksack. A small note was attached, written in his wife’s messy handwriting. “Found this in your room, what the hell brat, this has to be worth something. And don’t read too much into this, because you will. And because, brat, you’ll get it eventually.”  
  
A clunky class ring fell out of the note, an icy blue stone set in the middle. _  
  


❄⧖❄


End file.
